


A Ranger's Progress

by Sarigar31



Series: The Making of a Ranger [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Before Arthas, Before the First War, F/M, Nathanos learns more about being a ranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarigar31/pseuds/Sarigar31
Summary: This is a continuation of my story The Making of a Ranger. Nathanos is back home and farming, but the urge to be a hunter has been woken and won't rest.
Relationships: Sylvanas Windrunner/Nathanos Marris
Series: The Making of a Ranger [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881877
Comments: 57
Kudos: 67





	1. Farm Life

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter takes place right after the last chapter of The Making of a Ranger. If you haven't read that, please do. There are characters and circumstances in this that stem from actions in that story.

Nathanos had no time to relax when he got home. It was harvest time and every hand was needed to get the crops in. It felt good to have a scythe in his hands, slicing through the wheat in a rhythmic motion alongside family and farmhands. Once the wheat had been cut, it was tied in sheaves, then moved to the barn where it was threshed to separate the grain from the stalk and then winnowed and put into bags to take to the miller. The fields were plowed and turned so the remaining wheat stalks would get turned into the soil to nourish it. When the harvest was done, the Marris Stead hosted a large festival to thank and reward everyone who helped bring the crops in. For a solid week there was drinking, dancing, feasting and revelry. Nathanos was welcomed home at last and his pups were well fed that week from everyone giving them treats.

There was a brief respite after the harvest, and Nathanos took advantage of that time to go hunting with his pups. He felt a satisfaction that he hadn’t had in a long time; not since he lost Alayna. He spent most of his free time just walking in the woods and feeling them “talk” to him. These woods felt vastly different from the Eversong Woods. He thought that it was due to the lack of Thas’alah. Though he could sense the game in the woods, the pups kept it away. He tried trained them to sit and stay, though they had a hard time staying very long. They did enjoy following him around, though and he loved their company.

As fall progressed to winter, he was busy butchering and smoking meat for winter. The season went quickly, and the pups soon experienced their first snowfall. Nathanos enjoyed seeing them plow through the snow, chasing snowballs he’d throw only to search futilely for them in the snow. They had grown a lot in the time since he had found them, and they would grow a lot more. Most of the game he brought home was used to feed them, and he found he was needing more and more game for them. That meant more time in the wilderness, which pleased him.

Before he knew it, Winter Veil was upon them. Once again, he took his parents to Stratholme, hiring a carriage for them to ride in. He rode separately on his horse with Brutus and Moose running along beside him. The weather was mild, and they made good time on the journey. Shortly before they reached Stratholme, he saw some familiar faces sparring in front of a large building that resembled an inn.

“Norwin! Riya!” he shouted, a wide grin appearing on his face. He turned to the carriage and excitedly told his parents “Mother, Father! These are the people I trained with in Quel’thalas. Come, let’s say hello and make introductions!”

Before his parents could say anything, he kicked his horse and trotted into the courtyard, Brutus and Moose running behind barking excitedly. He almost leaped off his horse and ran to greet his friends.

“Look who it is!” exclaimed Norris. “Long time no see! Too good to come visit more often,” he joked while running to embrace Nathanos. He was stopped in his tracks by the growling of two large puppies.

“Brutus! Moose! Sit!” he ordered, and both dogs dropped to their haunches, keeping their eyes focused on the stranger. “Sorry about that. They’re still learning what a threat to me is. Look at you! You’ve grown a bit. Still with…what was her name?”

“Lyrah. And yes, we’re officially a couple.”

“Good for you! When’s the wedding?” he asked teasingly.

“Ahhh…” Norwin turned a bright red. “We’re not quite to that stage yet”

“But they’re working on it!” chimed in the deep baritone of Preston. “Who’s in the carriage?”

Nathanos ran over and clasped Preston’s arm. “My Mother and Father are with me. I’d like you to meet them.”

“I’d be honored.”

“Preston, this is my Father, Dougal, and my mother, Alyson. Mother, Father, this is Preston, who was my right-hand man.”

They went over to the carriage and Preston opened the door and helped Nathanos’ parents out, then led them into the guild house. Nathanos made introductions as they went along, and everyone seemed pleased to meet his parents.

“Hey, everyone! Look who bothered to end his solitude on the farm to visit!” yelled Preston good naturedly.

People came from all areas of the guild house to see who Preston was talking about and swarmed Nathanos to welcome him. Norwin ran to the kitchen and soon returned with some mulled wine to warm the travelers. They moved to the great room and sat down to catch up.

“Where is the door to go to the outhouse,” Alyson asked.

“Oh, I’ll show you,” Audric said. “We don’t have an outhouse. We use elven plumbing. I’ll show you how it works.”

As the two ladies walked away, the talk turned to tales of Quel’thalas.

“Nathanos turned into a real leader,” said Kerwin, who was sitting with an arm around Therese. “He helped me with my archery. You should be proud of him.”

“Yeah. He made me see just what I wanted to do with my life,” Anselme chimed in. “You raised him right, sir. I wish he were here more often.”

Nathanos blushed but noticed his father puffed his chest out in pride. He buried his face in embarrassment and thought “ _I can’t believe this. When we first met, they hated me, now they sing my praises. Maybe there’s hope for me.”_

“All I did was show you a possibility. You did the work to get there,” he said.

Preston laughed. “Modest as always.”

“It’s true, though. I could push you all day long, but if you don’t choose to move, or in this case, change, I can’t do anything. Speaking of leaders, you’ve grown a lot yourself. This is a fine building and you have a great core of people willing to follow your lead. This will be a fine guild when you have all these rooms full.”

“Most of them are already full. A lot of the guild members went home for Winter Veil. They’ll return in the spring and things will really get going.” Preston beamed with pride, and Nathanos smiled widely at the news. “There is a room for you, if you ever decide to join us.”

Nathanos felt his father’s eyes upon him as he answered “Thanks, but I’m a farmer, not an adventurer. I might use that room if I visit, but I’m not going to be a permanent resident.”

“Dougal, you have to see their indoor outhouse! It’s magnificent! Hot water without a fire that pours out of a pipe with no pump. Nathanos, did you know about this?”

“Yes, Mother. It’s one of the reasons I brought you to Stratholme,” he answered laughingly, his eyes twinkling. There are some elves in Stratholme that I need to talk to about putting one in at home. Did you see the tub?”

“Tub? No, I didn’t see a tub. Tell me about the tub? Is it good for washing clothes?” she asked excitedly.

“No, Mother. Well, I suppose you could use it for clothes, but it’s big enough to sit in and soak in hot water.”

Her eyes widened as she realized the implications of what he said. “Oh! We need this. We need this as soon as possible.”

Nathanos laughed but his father looked confused. “Son, what is she talking about?”

“The elves use indoor plumbing instead of outhouses. The water is piped in through various pipes and comes out a faucet. They have knobs that you turn to let the water pour. Where is the bathroom? I’d like to show him.”

Preston jumped up. “Better yet, let’s go to your rooms. There’s a complete bathroom there, with a tub.”

They followed Preston upstairs and down one wing to a large suite of rooms. Nathanos whistled in appreciation. The main room had a table and chairs, and several comfortable chairs and small tables arranged around a fireplace. There were three doors leading to other rooms: one door on the wall to the left, and two on the wall to the right. Nathanos opened the door to the left and saw a small office with bookshelves lining the wall, a desk, and a table with a map on it. The first door on the right led to the bathroom, which had a second door leading to his bedroom.

“Alyson, here’s the tub Nathanos was talking about.”

“Ooooooo…”

They heard water running followed by splashing, and they all laughed.

“Nathanos, I don’t think she’s going to leave,” Preston teased.

Nathanos sighed. “I think you’re right. Instead of getting me, I think you’re getting Mother to join. On the upside, she’s a great cook and can teach Norwin a thing or two.”

“Son, I see the chamber pot, but how do you empty it? It looks like it’s bolted to the floor.”

“Oh, you pull this chain here and water comes in and washes it all away,” came Alyson’s voice.

Preston turned to Nathanos. “Did you need to get to Stratholme tonight, our would you like to stay here for the night? Your parents can stay here and enjoy the tub, and you can take one of the empty rooms.”

“We’ll need a room for the carriage driver as well as stables for the horses.”

“That’s not a problem,” he said clapping Nathanos on the shoulder. “It’ll be good having you here, even for one night.”

“I still need to ask Mother and Father. One second.” He popped his head into the bathroom and saw his mother playing with the bathtub and his father inspecting the chamber pot and sink. “Mother, Father, would you like to spend the night here and finish the trip in the morning?”

Alyson’s eyes lit up. “Ooooooo…you mean I could actually bathe in this wonderful contraption?”

Nathanos grinned widely. “Yes, you could.”

“Then yes, I would love to spend the night here.”

“Good. I’ll go down and inform the driver and help him stable the horses.”

A short time later the horses were stabled, luggage was brought in, and people were settled into their rooms. Norwin made a beef stew that Alyson approved of so much she had two servings. After dinner, Dougal and Alyson went to their room to let “the kids” catch up, although the general consensus was that Alyson wanted to take a bath. They sat for hours reflecting on the past two years and how far each of them had come. As the night wore on, the crowd thinned out until Nathanos and Preston were the only two left.

“Do you miss it? Do you miss running through the woods and fighting things?” Preston asked, taking a sip from his wine.

“Yeah. I love farming and working with the farmhands bringing in the crops and all, as strange as that might sound, but I do miss just being in the woods and being with nature.”

“Would you consider giving up farming? Becoming an adventurer full time?”

“No…Maybe…I don’t know. Sylvanas woke something in me that’s at war with who I am…who I _thought_ I was. I am a farmer, but if you press me, I’ll admit I’m also a hunter at heart. Just don’t tell Sylvanas that.”

Both men laughed.

“I miss being with others, hunting monsters and evil doers and ridding the world of them. I miss…feeling like I’m actively _doing_ something to make the world better.”

“Can you join us for a while, then retire and go back to the farm?”

“No,” he said dejectedly. “I’m needed there, and there’s a lot I still have to learn about running the farm. I need to learn everything about doing the books, hiring and managing the farmhands, and little stuff like that.”

“I never really thought about that stuff. I’m from Capital City, the third son of a tailor. I don’t know anything about farming, other than they grow food and bring it to the market to sell.”

“Yeah. It’s a hard life, and there’s a lot more to it than just plant the seeds, let them grow, harvest the crop, and sell it. Our farm is a larger one, too. We do better than a lot of the farms around us, but it’s still hard and some years we barely break even.”

The two sat in silence for a minute, the only sounds were the crackling of the fire and the snoring of the two dogs curled up at Nathanos’ feet.

“You were never this sociable in Quel’thalas,” Preston remarked, looking at Nathanos questioningly. “What’s changed?”

Nathanos pondered the question while looking into his glass. He took a sip of the wine and savored the flavor, then swallowed. He looked back at Preston, a brooding, haunted look on his face.

“If you don’t want to talk about it…”

“No. It’s OK. It…kind of leads to something I wanted to discuss with you anyway.” He took a large gulp of his wine. “Do you remember me telling you about a lass with auburn hair?”

Preston chuckled. “In between the throbs of pain from several bruises and cuts, yes. I had just poured my heart out to you about Sylvanas. You said I’d get over it and find someone else. I did, by the way.”

Nathanos brightened at that. “Oh? Who? Is it anyone I know? When will I meet her?”

Preston snickered at Nathanos’ eagerness to hear the details. “You’ve met her. Remember the blonde who hung around Norwin?”

“Yeah. Be…something…”

“Beate. I call her Bee, though. We’ve become a couple over the past few months. She’s with her family right now, and I miss her terribly.”

“You have a thing for blondes, don’t you?” Nathanos teased.

Preston chuckled. “Yeah, I guess I do. Next time you come here I’ll introduce you. Bring your lass with you. I’d like to meet her.”

Nathanos’ mood suddenly became somber again. “I can’t do that. What I didn’t tell you about her that day is that she had been killed by gnolls about a year earlier.”

“Oh,” Preston’s eyes widened in sudden realization. “Oh crap, I’m sorry.”

“Thank you. I went to Quel’thalas to learn how to fight them…”

Preston figured out the rest quickly. “You were going to fight a whole bunch of gnolls by yourself? I know you’re boneheaded, but I didn’t think you were _that_ boneheaded.”

Nathanos hung his head. “Yeah, I was _that_ boneheaded. I was too deep in grief and couldn’t shake it. I told Sylvanas about it and she agreed with you. Then she reminded me that I didn’t have to get my revenge alone.”

“Damn right! I’ll go with you, and I’m sure most of the guild will too!”

“I was going to hire the guild to help you out financially. Sylvanas said she’d come, too.”

“We can use the money, but you’re going to get special rates. You’re one of us, even if you’re not living here.” He paused and took a sip of his wine, a puzzled look on his face. “Why did you want to do this alone? You had to know it was suicidal.”

“I don’t know…I just wanted to be with her again,” he sobbed. “I-I’ve always been alone…had to do things by myself. I don’t have any brothers or sisters, and the farm hands don’t bring their young kids, so I never had anyone to play with.” He looked defeated, sitting with his shoulders slumped, head down. The dogs, who had been sleeping at his feet, sensed his grief, sat up and both nuzzled his hands. He grinned at them and stroked their heads.

“Looks like you’re not alone anymore,” Preston said, nodding at the pups. “Where did you get them?”

Nathanos smiled fondly. “I found them on the road going home. Their mother died fighting off some wolves, so I brought them home. I’ve been training them and they’re pretty smart. Most of the time.”

“They were still with their mother?” Preston exclaimed. “How old are they?”

“I’m guessing they’re six to seven months old.”

“That’s all? They’re as big as normal dogs.”

“Yeah. Their mother was a mastiff, so they’re going to be huge.”

Preston whistled appreciatively. “I’m sure they’ll be great at keeping foxes and such away from the farm.”

“Heh. Yeah, they will. And you’re right. I’m not alone anymore. I think Sylvanas pointing that out to me started the healing inside me. I’m not completely healed, but I’m a lot better now. To answer your question, that’s why I’ve been so sociable lately.”

Preston raised his cup in a toast, “Here’s to healing!”

Nathanos raised his “To healing, and to friends!”


	2. Winter Veil in Stratholme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Marris family reaches Stratholme and enjoys the festivities.

The Marris family awoke early the next morning. Alyson went to the kitchen, took stock of the food supply, and started making breakfast for everyone. Norwin joined her a little later, and by the time everyone was awake, the tables were laden with eggs, pancakes, sausages, bacon, cinnamon rolls, fresh bread and butter, and hot coffee. Nathanos and Preston were the last to join the table, and both looked rough, which earned them both some good-natured ribbing from everyone.

“That tub is wonderful!” exclaimed Alyson.

“She looked like a prune when she finally got out. I thought she was going to spend the whole night in there!” Dougal informed the group.

“Don’t be silly,” chided Alyson. “I wouldn’t have gotten a good night’s sleep in it. The water kept getting cold and I had to keep draining it and refilling it with hot water.”

“This is an excellent breakfast, Mrs. Marris,” Kerwin said. “Thank you very much.”

“Oh, it was nothing. I do it all the time at home and wanted to do it to thank you for your hospitality. Norwin and I exchanged notes, too. He’s an excellent cook.”

“Aw, thank you. I do like to cook and learned a lot this morning.”

“I do love that sink in the kitchen. It’s so much easier to clean up when you don’t have to wait for the water to get hot.”

“Speaking of clean up, I’ll help with the dishes,” Nathanos offered, starting to rise from the table.

“We really need to get going,” Dougal interjected. “We don’t want to miss out on getting rooms at one of the good inns.”

“There hasn’t been a lot of Winter Veil traffic, yet,” Anselme said comfortingly. “The major traffic will start showing up tomorrow. You should still be able to get good rooms today.”

“We still need to get the horses hooked to the carriage, load the luggage back onto it, and all that,” grumbled Dougal. Alyson simply rolled her eyes.

In the end, Nathanos wound up helping the carriage driver get the horses hitched to the carriage and carried all the luggage to it before saddling his own horse. Brutus and Moose spent the time playing with anyone and everyone who would play with them, which was everyone in the guild. Goodbyes were exchanged, along with promises to visit more often, time permitting, and then they were off to Stratholme.

They passed the city gates shortly after mid-morning. Anselme was right; there was little traffic traveling to the city, and they found rooms at an excellent inn. Workers were busy putting the finishing touches on the Winter Veil decorations, and the giant tree was being festooned with baubles and draped with strings of tinsel. Nathanos stabled his horse, then helped carry the luggage to their rooms. The carriage driver accepted his pay and arranged to return after Winter Veil to take them back home.

They went to lunch after settling into their rooms, and then wandered the city enjoying the hustle and bustle of the people around them. They made their way down to the docks and watched some ships come in. Nathanos noticed the triangular sails on one ship and spotted the white unicorn on a blue field of the Quel’dorei banner on it. He smiled and thought of the Quel’dorei he met, wondering what they were doing for Winter Veil.

On the way back, they spotted a market where farmers were selling various items. There were some pickled vegetables, salted and smoked meats, various root vegetables, and some apples. There were various crafted items as well: woven cloths, blankets, homemade candies, beeswax candles, Winter Veil decorations, and much more. They stopped and chatted with the farmers; most of them owned small farms near Stratholme and were getting the last sales of the year before winter fully set in. There were a couple of farmers selling fresh vegetables and fruits. Dougal was especially interested in these.

“How do you grow such nice vegetables in winter?” he queried.

The farmer smiled at him, blue eyes sparkling in a weathered face. “I’m actually selling these for some elven farmers. We made a deal long ago. They raise the crops and I sell them. Would you believe they don’t have winter there?”

Dougal’s jaw dropped. “What? How can that be? Son, did you know they don’t have winter?” He grabbed Nathanos and pulled him closer. “This is my son, Nathanos. He spent the last two summers in Quel’thalas, training with the elves.”

Nathanos blushed at the attention. “I know they don’t have seasons like we do. It has something to do with magic, but beyond that, I couldn’t explain it to you.”

They wound up purchasing some apples, candies, a couple of the candles, and some of the elven fruit, then returned to their rooms to rest. Nathanos laid down and took a nap. When he woke, he felt refreshed and went to his parents’ room for dinner. Alyson seemed at a loss for not having to cook for them, but all the same she was enjoying the break. They ate a simple meal and discussed all they saw that day. Nathanos excused himself, fed the dogs and took them for a walk.

The pups were excited to be out and about in new territory. They stopped frequently to smell all the new smells; there were so many new smells in the city. They were wary of all the people, not sure if they were friend or foe, but Nathanos remained calm around all the strangers, so the pups didn’t growl at them. He took them outside the gates of the city so they could run, and they loved it. They plowed through the snow chasing each other, much to the delight of those entering the city for Winter Veil.

After the pups tired themselves out, Nathanos returned to the inn and to his rooms where Brutus and Moose collapsed and quickly fell asleep. Nathanos dropped into a comfortable chair by the fire and started reading a book on tactics written by an ancestor of King Llayne Wrynn. He didn’t know when he fell asleep, but when he woke, the fire was merely coals. He marked the spot in the book where he stopped, stretched, got up and went to bed.

The next day they went for a walk through the city again. To their delight, the city had been transformed. The streets were busy with revelers and all the shops had their decorations up. A light snowfall added an enchantment that made the scene perfect. Brutus and Moose tried to catch all the snowflakes as they walked, though they caught very few. The giant tree was decorated, though the candles hadn’t been lit. There would be a lighting ceremony that night that they were looking forward to.

There were vendors selling Winter Veil treats, and Smokywood Pastures was there as well. They bought some gingerbread cookies shaped like dwarves, and some eggnog to drink as they walked. They saw carolers dressed in gaudy Winter Veil sweaters, people buying wrapping paper of every color, and children staring at toys through windows. There was so much to see, Alyson felt overwhelmed, so they started walking back to the inn.

“Look! Elves! Do you think they could build my bathroom for me?” Alyson inquired excitedly.

Nathanos looked where she was pointing. He saw elves in the familiar green and brown leather armor of Farstriders, though he didn’t recognize them. He also saw a familiar figure wearing a blue cloak.

“Sylvanas!’ he exclaimed. “See the woman in the blue cloak? She’s the Ranger General who was training me.”

“So those aren’t the elves who will build my bath?” Alyson replied dejectedly.

Nathanos chuckled. “No, Mother. Come, I want to introduce you.”

They hurriedly walked toward the elven party. The dogs sensed Nathanos’ excitement and all but dragged him over. Sylvanas turned her head to see what the commotion was, and her eyes widened in surprise. She knelt to greet the dogs and was almost bowled over by them as they both sniffed her then proceeded to attempt to lick her face while their tails wagged back and forth.

As she rose laughing, she said “You are the last person I expected to see here! I see you found a couple of companions to keep you in line, too.”

Nathanos smiled and clasped her arm in greeting. “Yeah. They were orphaned so I took them in. I want you to meet my parents. Mother, Father, this is Ranger-General Sylvanas Windrunner. Sylvanas, this is my mother, Alyson and my father, Dougal.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” she said with her typical grace. “Nathanos was my best student and would be one of Azeroth’s best human hunters. I would love to continue his training, but he’s a farmer, like his father, and I know nothing about farming.”

“Is it true that you don’t have winter at your home?” Alyson asked.

“Yes, it’s true. I’m not used to this cold or the snow.”

“How do you keep your ears warm, sticking outside your hood like that?”

“Mother!” Nathanos cried, aghast.

She suddenly realized how rude she was being and turned bright red. “O-oh. I’m so sorry. That was rude of me. I forgot myself.” She quickly placed her hands over her mouth.

Sylvanas smiled kindly. “Don’t worry about it; I accept your apology. I don’t suppose you see many Quel’dorei and are curious. My ears are feeling a bit chilled, but the rest of me is warm, so they aren’t too cold. A healer explained it to me once, but I’ve long since forgotten exactly how it works.”

“What are you doing here?” Nathanos asked. “I would have thought you’d be at Windrunner Spire with your family.”

“I’m returning home from talks with your king. If you’d like to have lunch with me, I can go into further detail. I’m staying here for a couple of days to see what Winter Veil is like here.”

“Go on ahead, son,” Dougal said, clapping him on the shoulder. “Mother and I will go back to the inn and get something to eat there.”

“Thank you, Father. I’ll see you later this afternoon.”

He watched as they walked off, then turned to join Sylvanas, who had dismissed her followers.

“Mother was disappointed that you can’t build her bathroom,” he informed her.

Sylvanas looked at him quizzically. “Oh?”

“We stopped at the guild house on the way here and she got to use a bathtub there. I told her that I would be talking to some elves about putting in plumbing so she could have one. That’s been on her mind ever since.”

“Your parents are wonderful people. I’m glad you introduced us. Oh, this is an excellent tavern,” she said, pointing at a small tavern with wonderful smells escaping from the door when it was opened. “Let’s go in and you can tell me all about the guild.”

They entered the tavern and found a quiet table near the fireplace. Nathanos removed his coat and the dogs curled up at his feet. A waitress came over, handed them menus, and asked them what they wanted to drink.

“I’ll have hot spiced wine, please,” replied Nathanos. “Also, could I get two bowls of water for my dogs?”

The waitress smiled as she looked at the pups. “Sure! For you, miss?”

“I’ll also have some hot spiced wine.” When the waitress left, she turned back to Nathanos. “Tell me about the guild. They have their house built already?”

“They have a great start to the building. They plan on expanding it and adding more rooms, but the core building is fantastic. Elven builders put in the plumbing. As it is, for a small guild it’s perfect. Most of the members were away for Winter Veil, but the core group was there,” he paused as their drinks were brought over, along with bowls of water and meaty beef bones for the dogs.

“I hope you don’t mind me giving them a treat. They’re so well behaved.”

The thumping of their tails as they started chewing on the bones told him that the two were incredibly happy. “Thank you. That’s truly kind of you.”

They ordered their food and the waitress took their order to the kitchen. The dogs watched her go as they started chewing on their bones.

After sipping the warm spiced wine and feeling it warm her up from the inside, Sylvanas continued their conversation. “Do you think they could handle doing the training we’ve been doing?”

Nathanos frowned. “We could do some, but the Farstriders have so much more experience and knowledge. Two years ago, none of us had held a real weapon. In a few years…maybe. Why do you ask?”

“I joined King Anasterian when he went to see King Terenas to discuss the program. There were concerns about what happened this year, and we discussed the events in more detail. We discussed the number of those who returned, what you were learning, and what happens next.” She paused and took another sip of her wine. “We’ll run the camp again this coming year, but it will be the last one.”

Nathanos sat in silence.

“ _I expected that,”_ he thought, furrowing his brow and looking into his drink. “ _It was a good idea, but they had no idea where to go with it.”_

“You want the guild to take over, but we – they aren’t experienced enough to do it. Would it be possible to bring the trainers to the guild house?”

Sylvanas thought for a minute. “Maybe,” she replied.

“My thought is they would teach the students but also teach the future trainers. The hard part would be figuring out who teaches what.”

Sylvanas nodded in agreement as the waitress brought their food. The air was filled with the smells of their food: hearty beef stew and freshly baked bread for Nathanos, and fresh sea scallops with broccoli for Sylvanas. Their mouths immediately started watering and both Brutus and Moose lifted their heads sniffing the delicious smells.

“What are those?” Nathanos asked, pointing at the scallops.

“These are delicious sea scallops. I’ve had them here before; they know how to cook these. Would you like to try some?” she asked as she cut one in half and offered it to him on her fork. He held out his spoon and she dropped it into the bowl of the spoon, and he cautiously tried it. He was greeted with the bright taste of lemon, followed by a delicate, buttery, sweet flavor. The scallop practically melted in his mouth.

“Those are delicious!”

“They remind me of my home. My family’s spire overlooks the sea, and we would often eat fish, crabs, clams, scallops and other seafood. Scallops are tricky to cook, though. If you overcook them, they are tough to chew…it’s like chewing on old leather,” she scrunched her nose.

“Let me guess. You tried cooking them.”

Sylvanas blushed. “Yes. It looked so easy when our cook made them.”

They laughed, remembering their outing in the hills and the poorly cooked fish.

“You said you traveled with King Anasterian. Is he here?”

“No. He had his mages open a portal to Silvermoon. I wanted to see how humans celebrated Winter Veil, so I flew here and will board a ship back to Quel’thalas in a couple of days.”

“You flew? Was it on one of those bird-cat things I sometimes see?” Nathanos asked eagerly.

“Those are gryphons, and yes, I rode one of those. I would normally ride a dragonhawk, but we teleported to Capital City and didn’t bring one with us.”

“What’s it like flying?”

“Windy. Very windy. And cold. Other than that, it’s like riding except the ground is a lot further down. You get a different perspective from the air.”

“Aren’t you afraid of falling?”

Sylvanas shook her head and chuckled. “No. They have saddles that are designed to hold you in. Besides, I’m used to being in trees without any protection from falling, so I’m used to heights.”

Nathanos pondered what she had said as he finished his stew and wiped the bowl clean with a chunk of bread. “Someday I’d like to fly on a griffon. Someday. What are you doing tomorrow?” he asked abruptly.

“I was going to wander the city and see what Winter Veil activities Stratholme offers. Why do you ask?”

“My parents and I were going to spend the day separately. I have some shopping I want to do, and I need to talk to some Quel’dorei builders about putting in a bathroom and maybe even a kitchen sink. I’ll have free time though, and would like to stroll Stratholme with you, if you don’t mind?”

Sylvanas’ musical laughter filled the air. “What will the other Rangers say? You know how they love to gossip.”

“I hadn’t thought about that. If it will cause trouble for you…”

“They’ll gossip no matter what. I’m used to it,” she shrugged off the idea. “I’d love to stroll through Stratholme with you tomorrow. After breakfast?”

Nathanos smiled. “After breakfast. This won’t cause trouble with Lor’themar, will it?”

Sylvanas suddenly sobered. “Don’t worry about him. He’s _my_ problem, and he’s not here.”

“Is there trouble between you?”

She sighed. “You really need to learn tact and subtlety. We’ve had some…disagreements lately. I’d rather not discuss it. Let’s enjoy the holiday.”

“Sorry. I don’t deal with a lot of people and don’t always realize when I’m stepping over boundaries. Tomorrow. After breakfast.” He raised his cup in a toast.

She tapped her cup against his. “After breakfast.”

They drained their cups, left coins on the table for their meals and extra for the waitress and went their separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to point out that Nathanos and Sylvanas were conversing in Thalassian, so their conversation wasn't understood any anyone else there.


	3. A Pleasant Outing in Stratholme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathanos and Sylvanas explore Stratholme and help Greatfather Winter.

Nathanos ate his breakfast quickly, put his coat on, leashed the dogs, said goodbye to his parents and all but ran out the door of the inn. Sensing his eagerness, the pups were rambunctious as they walked down the street. The streets were just beginning to come to life as people ventured outside to enjoy Winter Veil.

The air was crisp and Nathanos’ breath formed little clouds as he breathed. The sun shone brightly in a deep blue sky and promised a beautiful day. The vendors hadn’t set up their stalls yet and Nathanos enjoyed the relative silence of the city. In what seemed mere moments, he was at the inn where Sylvanas was staying. He walked in, but didn’t see her, so he sat at a table to wait.

“You’re early, Nathanos,” Sylvanas’ voice drifted down the stairs a few moments later. “I believe we said after breakfast.”

Nathanos looked up at her. There was a mischievous glint in her eye and her voice had a mirthful tone to it.

“I wake early. You should know that by now,” he grumbled, but his mouth twitched upward into a grin, letting her know he wasn’t serious.

“Well you’ll just have to wait while I eat my breakfast,” she said with a smirk.

“You’re usually awake and active by now. Who are you and what have you done with Sylvanas?”

Sylvanas snorted. “I’m on vacation. I can take my time in bed if I want to.”

Nathanos chuckled. “I don’t get vacations. There’s always something that needs doing on the farm. Early morning means feeding and milking the livestock.”

“Do you ever get tired of it? The daily routine.”

“Are we going to have _that_ conversation again?” he asked defensively.

She shook her head. “No. I just want to know if you get tired of waking early and needing to go out to take care of animals.”

Nathanos relaxed. “Oh. Yeah, sometimes I wish I had been born into another way of life. Especially on cold winter mornings, or when it’s raining so hard you can’t see two feet ahead of you. Other days it’s good to be with the animals. There’s a certain…bond with them. They know you and know you feed them and milk them and take care of them.”

“You have a way with animals. They listen to you,” she said, pointing at the dogs.

“Yeah. They’re smart, too. I tell them what to do just a couple of times, and they figure it out.”

Sylvanas arched an eyebrow. “Really?”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

Sylvanas sighed and hesitated. “Hunters have an affinity with animals. I’m not saying you’re a hunter, but you _do_ seem to have a way with animals.”

Nathanos scowled and finished his tea. “I’m not a hunter.”

“No. You’re a farmer with some hunter abilities. I’m not trying to convince you otherwise.” She shook her head and abruptly changed the subject. “Are you ready to see the sights of Stratholme?”

“Let’s go. Brutus, Moose, come.”

They walked out of the inn, squinting as the bright sunlight reflected off the snow. The streets had come to life while Sylvanas was eating her breakfast. Winter revelers filled the streets, shopping at vendors, and sampling all the Winter Veil treats. Everyone they saw was enjoying the festivities, except for one dwarf.

“Gifts, treats, presents…bah, I say,” he grumbled, scowling from beneath his grey beard that was braided into three braids and ringed with golden rings.

“Why do you say that?” asked Sylvanas.

The dwarf looked up at her. “Huh. Of course, an elf wouldn’t know anything about the true meaning of Winter Veil.”

“What is the true meaning of Winter Veil, Master Dwarf?”

“Not this crap! The Feast o’ Winter Veil is a time o’ renewal as the land sleeps under the snow. If ye’re really interested in learnin’ aboot Winter Veil, go see Historian Karnik at the Explorer’s League in Ironforge. Tell ‘em Goli sent ya.”

Sylvanas smiled at the dwarf and bowed slightly. “Thank you. I will search him out the next time I’m in Ironforge.”

“Yeah, right. Elves don’t go to Ironforge,” he muttered as he walked away.

Sylvanas and Nathanos looked at each other, shook their heads, and burst out laughing before continuing on their way. They stopped for lunch, then went to see Greatfather Winter. They saw a dwarf with a long grey beard in a red suit sitting on a chair, listening to people tell him what they wanted for Winter Veil. As they approached him, he looked at them.

“Can you do Greatfather Winter a favor?”

“Yes, we can,” replied Nathanos.

“Greatfather Winter has been here all day and could use a treat of his own. Could you fetch me some gingerbread cookies and a tall glass of ice-cold milk?”

“We’d love to,” answered Sylvanas. “As you can see, I’m not from here. Could you point out where to get the cookies?”

“Of course. There’s a bakery just down the street that sells the best cookies. Five cookies should be enough for me.”

“Thank you. We’ll be back shortly.”

“Thank you! Oh, just a warning: they sell out often. They’re constantly making new ones, so you might have to wait for them.”

They walked to the bakery and walked into the aroma of flour, yeast, and warm spices. The store had few customers, which surprised them both. A middle aged human woman with ruddy cheeks was cleaning the countertop.

“If you want gingerbread cookies, we’re all sold out. We’ve run out of eggs and spices for the day,” she informed them.

“I know you hate to lose customers, but is there another bakery that sells them? We’re getting them for Greatfather Winter.”

“Ah, I see. We’re not due for another shipment of spices and eggs until tomorrow morning, but if you’d be willing to get the eggs and spices for us, I’ll whip up a dozen cookies for you, no cost.”

“I think we have a deal. Where do you get the eggs and spices, and how many do you need?”

“The spices can be bought at Smokywood Pastures. Ten packets should get me through today. The eggs…” She looked around conspiratorially and motioned them closer. In a hushed whisper she said “The other bakers use chicken eggs, which are good and all that, but for the _best_ cookies, I use duck eggs. I have a farmer who normally supplies me, but there are ducks in the wild that stay here in the winter. Look for them near the streams in the woods outside town. Get as many as you can.”

“We’ll be back as soon as we can,” Nathanos assured her.

They ducked back outside and headed for the city gates, stopping briefly to get a large basket. The pups were excited to be going on an adventure. Once they left the city gates behind, Nathanos removed the leashes and let the dogs run. He paused, scooped some snow into his hands, packed it down and threw it as far as he could. The dogs watched it fly over their heads and ran madly to catch it. It landed ahead of them and sank into the snow. When they reached the spot where it landed, they buried their noses and searched for it.

Nathanos laughed, made another snowball, and whistled to get the dogs’ attention. As one, they pulled their noses from the snow and looked at him, chunks of snow dropping from their muzzles. He hurled the snowball in a different direction and both dogs bolted toward the new prey.

“They love chasing snowballs, don’t they?” Sylvanas asked playfully.

“Yes, they do. They like chasing a lot of things, but quickly learned not to chase the chickens because the chickens chase back. They won’t even go near geese.” He laughingly added.

“Ah, yes. Geese are mean. I don’t like dealing with them. Swans are even worse. They’re pretty, but they have a horrible temper, especially if there are chicks around.” She kicked up some snow as she walked, delighted at how it fluttered in the breeze. “I miss winter days like these. The snow is magical, and the cold invigorating. I might have to come here more often in the winter.”

Nathanos shook his head. “Days like this aren’t bad. It isn’t that cold, and the wind isn’t blowing very hard. Wait until the sun goes down in a couple of hours. It will get colder than you’ll like! I won’t even talk about the blizzards.”

“You’re _so_ romantic,” she replied sarcastically.

“Sorry. I guess I’m just so used to winters…” he said with a rueful look on his face. His apology was cut short as a snowball went splat across his face. He turned toward Sylvanas, who had a mischievous grin on her face and another snowball in her hand. His eyes widened in recognition just as she threw it at him. He dove to the ground scooping snow into his hands and forming a snowball of his own. He rolled as he landed and threw an off balance shot at her but missed as she ducked behind a tree.

They continued their snowball duel, hitting trees more often than each other. Sylvanas seemed to dance from tree to tree while Nathanos plowed his way through the snow. The woods were filled with the sounds of their laughter and the occasional splat of snow as it hit a tree. Brutus and Moose sat watching them in confusion, tilting their heads one way, then the other.

Nathanos launched one final snowball at Sylvanas, who watched as it sailed way over her head.

“You must be getting tired. That one wasn’t even clo— ahhhh!” she screamed as a large clump of snow dropped down on her from above.

“You have to watch out for dropping snow in the woods, especially with these pines,” he told her with a smug grin.

“You won that one,” she conceded. “Let’s go get those eggs.”

They found the ducks and Nathanos found the eggs they could use. They collected several dozen, then returned to town. The baker had spent the time getting the rest of the ingredients ready and quickly mixed in the eggs and spices, rolled out the dough, cut them into shape and put them on a baking stone. Once they were in the oven she rolled and cut another batch.

“Thanks to you, I have enough to finish today. Thank you very much. If I know Greatfather Winter, he’s going to want an ice-cold glass of milk. Why don’t you go to the Savage Pint and get some while this batch is baking?”

“That’s a great idea. We’ll see you in a couple of minutes.”

They walked three doors down to the Savage Pint tavern, walked to the barkeep, and ordered a tall glass of ice-cold milk.

“You’ll need a couple of cookies to go with that,” the barkeep said jokingly.

“We’re just on our way to get some, thanks” Sylvanas replied as she paid for the milk.

They returned to the bakery just as the baker was putting five cookies in a paper bag. She handed that bag to them, then handed them another bag.

“Here are the cookies for Greatfather Winter. This other bag has a dozen cookies for you. Thank you for getting the eggs and spices. Have a merry Winter Veil!”

Both bags were warm from the freshly baked cookies. Greatfather Winter thanked them for the cookies and gave them each a Smokywood Pastures gift pack. They wandered the streets for a while. Nathanos stopped to get some bath oils and soaps for his mother, relying on Sylvanas’ advice to pick out suitable scents for her. He also bought some for himself and his father. They continued roaming the streets as the vendors packed up for the day, and the revelers returned to their inns to eat a warm meal. They stopped under a streetlamp to soak in the sight of Stratholme in the evening.

“I’ve had a wonderful day,” Sylvanas said wistfully. “Thank you.”

“It was my pleasure,” he responded, then pulled her close and kissed her. He found her lips were soft and supple, and she smelled of the wildflowers of Quel'thalas. 

She pushed him away in surprise, only to see him point upward, with a grin. She looked up and chuckled. Mistletoe. Of course.

“You didn’t plan this, did you?”

“No. I did notice it on the other lampposts, though and checked this one. I couldn’t resist the chance to kiss Silvermoon’s Ranger-General. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all. You’re a rather good kisser, even though it wasn’t a passionate kiss.”

He blushed and one of the dogs let out a groan. They laughed, then realized night was settling in. A group of carolers strolled past singing their songs, the trees were lit giving them a tranquil glow, and a light snow began to float down.

“It’s been a fun day,” Nathanos echoed Sylvanas’ earlier words. “I had excellent company, and it was great having you along, too,” he teased.

She punched him in the arm playfully, then paused. “You didn’t talk to the Quel’dorei builders today. Weren’t you going to do that?”

Nathanos hung his head and slapped his leg. “You’re right. I wonder if they’d listen to me over dinner. I should head over there now and see. Will I see you tomorrow?”

She shook her head. “No. My ship sails early tomorrow morning for Windrunner Village. I should be home either tomorrow afternoon, or the day after.”

“Well then, I guess this is goodbye. For now. There are still gnolls you promised to help me with, so I’ll see you then.”

“Until then. Safe journey, Nathanos.”

“Safe journey, Sylvanas.”

They clasped each other’s arm, then parted ways. Nathanos made his way to the Quel’dorei builders and discussed the matter of his mother’s bathroom, arranging for them to visit the farm to survey the house and figure out how to put the bath in. When he finished, his stomach rumbled so loudly both pups turned to stare at him.

“I know, I know. It’s time to eat. Let’s get back to the inn and get something warm in all our bellies.”

Moose let out a loud “Woof!” that made several passersby jump, and they returned to the inn. He ordered roast beef with potatoes for himself and managed to get two special bowls of beef and gravy for the dogs. Just as he was about to start eating the beef, his parents sat down with him.

“Have you eaten yet? How was your day?” he inquired.

“Nathanos, we need to talk to you,” was all his father said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The activities they do are actual quests given during Winter Veil, though they occur in Ironforge. There is an achievement for hitting Sylvanas with a snowball (though I'm not sure if it will be in this year's Winter Veil.)


	4. Decisions and Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathanos' parents suggest a different path for his future

Nathanos tensed. The day had been so wonderful and relaxing. He had never really had a day where he wasn’t doing _something_ productive. It felt good to just do silly things. Now his parents needed to tell him something, and it must be important for them to insist on talking about it right now.

“What is it? Is something wrong?”

“No. Well, yes. Well…” Dougal replied uncertainly.

“Nathanos,” Alyson interjected, “We need to talk to you about your future.”

Nathanos looked at them with a puzzled look on his face. “My future? As in what I am going to do with my life?”

“Yes,” she responded.

“I’m going to take over the farm and continue farming. I’ll meet someone I fall in love with, marry her and have children,” he retorted matter of factly. “I don’t understand what there is to talk about.”

“Before you went to learn fighting with the elves, I would have agreed with you,” Dougal explained. “But you went and learned all that stuff, and you are a different person than the one who went there to learn to fight so he could get revenge on some gnolls.”

“Father…I –”

“Son, I know why you went. I let you go so you could get it out of your system. We lost Alayna. I couldn’t take the thought of losing you, too. Learning how to fight gave you a chance. You wound up learning a lot more than any of us bargained for.”

“That doesn’t change anything. I’m a farmer and will be a farmer. I don’t understand what you’re trying to tell me.” Heads turned to look at him as his voice rose in denial.

“He gets that stubborn streak from you, dear,” Alyson told Dougal accusatorily. Dougal scowled at her as she turned to Nathanos. “Son, we saw how you reacted around your friends at the guild. We heard all the stories you were telling. I still shudder at the thought of you getting hurt, but…the way you came to life remembering…”

“Mother…” he grasped for words. “I…Those…We were just telling stories. It doesn’t change anything.”

“You’re so much more than a farmer. Your friends in the guild look to you to be their leader. You fought alongside elven rangers against a troll army. Your elven lady friend said you would make a fine hunter. High praise coming from an elf.”

Nathanos sighed and buried his head in his hands. “I’ve spent all my life learning to be a farmer. Grand-papa and Grand-mama teaching me to chase birds so they wouldn’t eat the freshly planted seeds. Grand-mama teaching me how to gather weeds and sort through them to sell the useful ones at market. You Father, teaching me how to guide the horses pulling the plow to make a straight furrow. My entire life has been spent learning how to take over the farm when…when you’re gone.”

“Sometimes life has a different fate for us than the ones we choose for ourselves,” she retorted. “I remember a young boy spending all his free time exploring the hills and forests. You were always more comfortable being outside than inside.”

“You were always an excellent hunter, as well,” his father chimed in. “You always had a way of moving through the woods, so your prey didn’t sense you.”

“That doesn’t mean anything,” Nathanos protested. “What matter does it make if I’m good at moving through the woods? I’m still a farmer. What happens to the farm after…you know?”

“Son, we still have a lot of years left in us. You need to be with your friends. Run around and be a hero for a while. When the time comes, you can return home and take over the farm. I’m sure that by then you’ll have met a young woman who’s your match and will be ready to start a family of your own.”

The waitress brought a round of hot spiced cider for them, took the empty dishes, and left. Nathanos picked up his mug, blew on it and took a sip, feeling the heat as it slid down his throat. This wasn’t a discussion he wanted to ever have. He was a farmer and that’s all there was to it.

“I want to be a farmer. I can’t be a Ranger. Only Quel’dorei can be Rangers.”

“Think it over, Son. Be sure of what you want. Let your heart guide you.”

“Dougal let’s give him some room to think. We’re going up to our room. If you need anything, you know where to find us.”

“More like going up to our room so she can take a bath,” Dougal muttered to Nathanos with a wink.

“I heard that!”

All three chuckled. “Good night Mother, Father. I love you.”

“Good night, Son. I love you too,” they responded.

Nathanos sighed and watched them walk upstairs, then turned his gaze to his mug. Their offer was tempting. They had done well the past two summers without him. Perhaps a few years with the guild would be good for him.

An impatient huff from Brutus brought him out of his reverie. Both hounds were resting their heads on his legs, sad puppy eyes looking up at him, tails thumping on the wooden floor. He smiled, got up, put some coins on the table and took them outside for a short walk.

“ _I am a farmer. That’s my fate. It’s what I was born to do,”_ he thought as the cold hit his face. He looked at the streetlamps providing points of light down the street. His mind drifted back a few hours to the feel of soft, warm lips on his. “ _What was I thinking?”_ he asked himself as he smiled ruefully and scratched his head. “ _She’s not my girlfriend. She’s the_ Ranger-General _of the Farstriders. Still, her lips_ were _nice.”_

He took the dogs back to the inn, stopped and got some warm, spiced wine, and went to his room to think. After a nice, hot bath, he sat in front of the fire and stared at it. Both dogs curled up at his feet and quickly began snoring.

“ _Why are people trying to push me into becoming a hunter? I am a farmer. Nothing more.”_ He took a sip of the wine and scowled. “ _Well, maybe more, but that doesn’t mean I have to be that other thing.”_

He closed his eyes and pictured the farm. The house on the hill overlooking the fields, the sheep in the fields. The feel of the horses pulling the plow, the jingle of their harnesses, the smell of the fresh earth as the plowshare turned it over. These things were as much a part of him as his lungs and beating heart. He couldn’t part with them. He couldn’t desert his parents like that.

“ _Except they want me to become a hunter.”_

He opened his eyes and felt a pang of hurt in his heart. He felt…betrayed? He had done all they asked of him, learned how to run the farm, accepted that he would inherit the farm and all that came with it. He did his duty as an only child. It was his duty to take over the farm when his parents grew old. It was his duty to marry and raise a family.

An image of Alayna flashed before him. Auburn hair that smelled of freshly mown hay, hazel eyes that made his knees weak. She was to be his wife and the mother of his children. The gnolls took that away from him.

Another image took Alayna’s place. Tall, long blonde hair, glowing blue eyes, and long ears. Sylvanas. He pictured himself running through the woods with her at his side teaching him how to move silently, how to shoot a bow, how to read the woods to know if there was danger nearby. He remembered the scent of the forest, the feel of morning dew on his face as he ran past leaves the first thing in the morning, the sound of birds and small animals living in their habitats.

He loved both paths equally. There was only one problem.

 _“I can’t go back to Sylvanas er…Quel’thalas. That part of my life is over. Why do I keep thinking of her? Must have been because I was with her all day today.”_ He shook his head so he could focus. “ _I don’t feel right going to the guild. If I go back there, they’ll make me the leader. I don’t want to be their leader. Preston took them and organized them. He built them up. I can’t take that from him. That leaves me going it alone.”_

He finished his now cool spiced wine and looked around. The first thing that caught his eyes was the book he was reading. A book about tactics. He continued looking around and saw Brutus and Moose, who he found as he was headed home. He saw the bath soaps and oils he bought for his parents to use in their new bath. He saw the boots Sylvanas got him when he first started studying with her.

One way or another, he had a decision to make, but it would have to be made later. He was tired and only wanted to go to bed right now. He banked his fire, took off his robe and laid down in bed, snuggling under the covers.

As he drifted off to sleep, he saw himself running through the woods, Alayna at his side, carrying a bow. Her auburn hair was flowing in the wind and her pink lips were curved into a smile. He nocked an arrow and shot it, then watched as it flew and sank deep in a straw bale leaning against the barn. His arrow was immediately split in two by Alayna’s arrow. He turned, wrapped her in his arms, and gave her a congratulatory kiss, which she returned passionately. When the kiss was finished, he pulled back and stared lovingly into the blue eyes of Sylvanas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't read too much into the last paragraph. A lot of weird stuff happens in dreams. ;)


	5. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvanas returns home to troubles.

Sylvanas lifted her face and let the sea spray wash over it in the cold morning air. As much as she loved the forests, being at sea was a refreshing pleasure. It reminded her of home, standing on the balcony of her family’s spire watching the fishing boats on the sea, and sailing in the family sailboat.

The air was still cold, and she could see her breath trail off as it was blown behind her. As disappointing as the trip to Capitol City was, her stop in Stratholme had been a welcome break in her duties. Unexpectedly meeting with Nathanos made it even better. She had been able to let go of herself and have fun. Pelting her former student had been fun, even though he got her in the end.

“ _That kiss…”_ she thought to herself, absently touching her lips. She remembered the feel of his beard and mustache on her face and smiled. It was brushier than Lor’themar’s, and there was a lot more hair. She wrinkled her nose at the thought of his smell; it was a muskier smell than she was used to, though it wasn’t a terrible smell. “ _If that had been anyone else, I would have eviscerated him. Such impudence!”_ She chuckled to herself. “ _He’s going to be a handful. Still, he was just being playful and didn’t mean anything serious. He’s a good man and will be a good farmer. I wish him well.”_

The ship arrived at Windrunner Village the next day, and Sylvanas disembarked with a spring in her step. She was glad to be home and inhaled the warm spring-like air deeply, relishing the smell of wildflowers. Her bags were loaded onto a cart going to Windrunner Spire and she mounted her favorite hawkstrider for the ride home. She greeted the villagers as she rode, and often stopped to chat briefly with them. Her heart swelled with happiness as she rode up the road to the Spire. She was home again.

A servant took her hawkstrider from her as she dismounted, and she eagerly entered the spire. She was knocked back by the force of her younger brother crashing into her and wrapping his arms around her.

“Sylvanas! You’re home! I missed you. How was Lordaeron? Did you bring me anything?”

Sylvanas laughed and squeezed her brother tightly. “Can’t I get inside and put my things down first, Little Sun?” She released him and ruffled his long, golden hair which earned him his nickname.

“Lirath, let your sister bring her things in,” Lireesa said sternly.

“Minn’da! I’ve missed you,” Sylvanas exclaimed as she hugged her mother. “I could have used your counsel in Lordaeron.”

“Was there trouble?”

“A little,” she sighed. “You were such a great Ranger-General. You made it look so easy…”

Lireesa smiled fondly. “Trust me, it wasn’t easy. I am enjoying retirement for a reason. Go, put your things away and we’ll discuss it.”

Sylvanas gathered her things and carried them up to her room. She put her clean clothes in her wardrobe, her dirty clothes in the hamper, and set several brightly wrapped presents on her desk. She washed up quickly, then changed into comfortable clothes. As she brushed her hair in the full-length mirror, she looked at her armor sitting on its stand, her bow leaning against the wall, and her swords and quiver hanging from the arms of the armor stand.

“ _Lor’themar would have scolded me for not taking my armor and weapons,”_ she thought, thinking back to that day last summer they had fought. “ _This was a diplomatic mission, though, and I didn’t need them. I wish I had needed them. I_ hate _politics.”_ She made a sour face at the thought, finished brushing her hair, and rejoined her family downstairs.

“Sylvanas, come and tell me what’s troubling you,” Lireesa said as she wrapped an arm around her daughter and guided her to a side room.

“Minn’da, I hate dealing with politics. I feel like such a failure. Watching Anasterian and Terenas discuss what happened with the humans was humiliating. I felt like a child in that room.”

“I take it the human training experiment is over?”

“After this coming year, yes.” She responded dejectedly. “I can understand why Terenas and Anasterian wanted to end it, but I believe it was doing a lot more that was positive for both races.”

“From what I’ve heard, there was some tension between the Quel’dorei and the humans, especially at the end.”

“There was some at the beginning. We’ve shut ourselves away from the world for so long we’ve forgotten how to interact with the other races. Those who were training the humans changed their attitudes the most.” She frowned. “There was that incident with Bemir. Several of the Quel’dorei were sabotaging the humans’ equipment.”

“I remember hearing about that. Didn’t someone die as a result?”

“Not directly. Travaren died because he was an incompetent idiot who didn’t belong there.”

“Oh, yes. I remember him. His family insisted he become a Farstrider because everyone in his family had been one. I’m sorry I dumped that one on you when I left.”

“I wanted to get rid of him, but couldn’t because his family would retaliate, and they have just enough power to do so. I hated looking his parents in the eyes and telling them he died a hero,” she shuddered in disgust. “I am not good at politics but being the Ranger-General doesn’t give me any choice.”

“Our family has always chosen action over politics. To me, the best part of being Ranger-General was getting out and patrolling and fighting. Dealing with all the petty Quel’dorei and the paperwork and behind the scenes nearly drove me insane. Deciding who was assigned to which patrol…” Lireesa shook her head.

“I just have to deal with it as best I can, then?”

“I’m afraid so.”

“Are you sure you don’t want the position back?”

“Not a chance,” she replied laughing.

“Why do you think I turned it down?” Alleria asked as she walked into the room.

Sylvanas turned toward her older sister. “I always figured you were getting even with me for some perceived slight.”

“I’m not _that_ cruel!”

“Yes, you are!”

“Girls! Enough of this!” Lireesa playfully admonished.

“Yes, Minn’da,” they replied together.

“Does this mean you won’t be teaching your student? What was his name?”

“Nathanos. We agreed that this past summer would be his last. Well, it was more his idea than mine.”

Lireesa perked up. “Who is this? You took one of the _humans_ as a student? No wonder you’re having problems.”

“ _Minn’da_!” Sylvanas sounded exasperated. “Yes, I took one of the humans as a student. There’s something…special about him. He has a brilliant mind for tactics and a work ethic that’s lacking in most people I’ve seen. If he were Quel’dorei, he’d be one of our best Farstriders. Maybe even Ranger Lord.”

“High praise. Why didn’t he want to continue training?”

“He’s a farmer.”

Lireesa snorted. “A _farmer?_ Why was he here?”

“Gnolls attacked and killed his fiancé. He wanted revenge.”

“That’s suicide!”

“I think I’ve talked him out of it. I told him I’d join him, and the guild the humans formed will help as well.”

“Wait. Guild?”

“Yes. The first humans we trained formed a guild,” she explained. “When we evacuated the humans, they formed a guild and continued training the newer humans.”

“Good for them. Will they be replacing us and training future classes of hunters?”

“Maybe. I’ll need to talk to them. We might send a couple of Quel’dorei there at first. It would be a lot easier for us than hosting a lot of them here.”

“You are doing a great job as Ranger-General, my daughter. You care about people but are willing to make necessary sacrifices. I think you will become one of the Ranger-Generals that people will talk about for a long time.”

“Time will tell. If only I didn’t have to deal with the politics.”

“Learn to delegate. You have a Ranger Lord. Put him to use.”

“Or maybe even a Ranger Captain…” Sylvanas mused while looking at Alleria with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

“Don’t you dare!” Alleria threatened.

Lor’themar arrived the next day and was greeted with a passionate kiss from Sylvanas.

“Mmmm. I missed you,” she said while resting her head on his chest. Though he had wrapped his arms around her, he was stiff and cold. They split apart and gazed at each other for a moment. She saw…something…on his face and she gave him a quizzical look. He merely shook his head slightly and picked his bags up. They went up to her room where he set his bags down and shut the door.

“Did he really kiss you?” he demanded as soon as the door clicked shut.

“What? Who?” Sylvanas blinked in surprise at the attack.

“You know who. Marris. I heard rumors from those who came back with you that you kissed him.”

“Oh. That,” she responded flatly. “It was nothing. A Winter Veil custom, and it was a mere peck. Nothing more.”

“Is that why you insisted on stopping in Stratholme? So you could see him? Did you plan this with him?” he retorted, his voice rising in anger.

“Of _course_ not! It was a chance meeting. He was there for Winter Veil with his parents.”

“ _He has me on the defensive. I did_ nothing _wrong!”_ She scowled and clenched her hands into fists. “ _Why is he doing this?”_

“If you would stop and use your head, you would remember that I asked _you_ to meet me there. You chose to decline the offer.”

“Why are you drawn to him? What do you see in him?” Lor’themar persisted, his face twisting in anger. “He’s a bully and a braggart.”

“Why are you so jealous of him? I sleep with you, not him. I _love_ _you_ , not him. He may be a bully, but he’s not here right now trying to make me feel bad for something innocent!” Sylvanas felt her anger rise. “You never got over the fact that a simple human in his first _week_ of training bested you. You turned your back on him without calling a hold. You were stupid, and it cost you. Your _pride_ was injured, and you can’t let it go!”

Lor’themar’s green eyes blazed with anger. She had struck a raw nerve, and it hurt. He turned to stare out the window, his fingers grasping the sill tightly.

“ _Why does she get to me so?”_ he pleaded with himself silently. “ _I love her so much, but I’m hurting her. It’s because of Marris. There’s something about him. He_ is _a bully and a braggart, and there’s_ nothing _special about him, but she’s enamored with him.”_

“He’s trouble. I can feel it. If you stay with him, he’ll bring you down with him.”

“You don’t even know him,” she spat back. “You’ve hated him from the first time you met him. You were the bully when he came here. You were enjoying throwing him around. You were using your superior skill to humiliate him. The problem was, he learns quickly, and you couldn’t stand that.”

“I’m tired of him coming in between us!”

“You’re the one putting him there!” she hissed. “I don’t know what I did to lose your trust in me, but it hurts every time you insinuate there is something going on between Marris and me.” He felt her hand on his back, her touch gentle. “I do love you, but if you want to end our relationship…”

“No. Of course not. I love you too.” He turned toward her and saw tears streaming down her cheeks. He pulled her close and wrapped her in his arms, holding her tightly to his chest. “I don’t want to lose you,” he said as he gently kissed the top of her head.

“This isn’t how I wanted our time together to be, my love,” she said sadly. “That kiss was just a friendly thing. There was no meaning behind it other than a silly custom that even the Quel’dorei honor. Other than a brief trip to kill some gnolls with the humans next year, I doubt I’ll see him anymore. He’s a farmer and tied to his family’s farm.” She paused and he looked at her; one corner of her mouth was turned up in a grin. “Can you picture me as a farmer?” she asked with a chuckle.

“Hmmm…the Ranger-General leaving Quel’thalas to dig around in the dirt and slop the pigs…You’d make a beautiful farmer,” he quipped, a wide smile spreading on his face. This was rewarded with a playful punch from Sylvanas. He quickly grabbed her face and kissed her deeply and passionately, which she returned just as passionately.

Making up after their fight took longer than she had expected, and their absence earned several knowing looks and jibes from Alleria and Vereesa when they finally did join the rest of the family. Later that night she cuddled up to him in her sleep, head resting on his chest.

She was stalking through the woods in pursuit of a deer. Her target was just ahead, a magnificent rack on his head. He was proud and graceful; alert for any danger that lurked in his forest. He held his head high, sniffing the wind and stamping one hoof anxiously. He sensed something wasn’t right, but he couldn’t find the predator.

She nocked an arrow and slowly drew the bow, sighting the deer down the long arrow. This would be a quick kill; the stag wouldn’t suffer. She admired the living creature once more, then loosed the arrow.

The shaft wobbled back and forth as it flew toward its target, but something happened as it sped through the air. The stag leaped forward; its head lowered to fight off a large mastiff that had come charging out of the underbrush. The two beasts fought viciously, tearing up the ground beneath them. Neither hound nor stag noticed the arrow as it sank into a tree.

She walked to them and they stopped fighting to look at her. The stag was noble and every bit her equal, but she knew he would flee if it suited him. The mastiff was a brute; stocky and vicious when provoked. Frightening at first glance, but she knew that he was a loyal beast who would give his life for her. As she stood there, the stag thrust his antlers at the hound one more time and bounded away, disappearing into the trees. The dog growled at the deer, then turned and walked away pausing momentarily to look back at her before fading away into the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to fit Lireesa into this is difficult. She dies in the Second War and the title of Ranger General goes to Sylvanas. Except the Dark Mirror short story has Sylvanas as Ranger General before the Second War.
> 
> I decided that Lireesa retired as Ranger General to let her daughter shine. Or she got tired of the politics. Whatever. She's enjoying being home at Windrunner Spire and doing what she wants.
> 
> Also, Sylvanas is new to the job. She's had great training from her mother, and most people don't see the bumps, but they're there. She has her moments of doubt about her performance.


	6. Troubled Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lor'themar is troubled by his feelings and has a discussion with Alleria

Lor’themar woke early the next morning with a sleeping Sylvanas in his arms. He spent several minutes gazing at her sleeping face and running his fingers through her silken hair. He finally kissed her gently on the forehead and extricated himself from the bed. He dressed silently and watched her sleep as he put his hair in a ponytail, then grabbed his boots and left the room.

He entered the kitchen and helped himself to a breakfast of cheeses, thinly sliced smoked fish, hard boiled eggs, fresh fruit, yogurt, and fresh rolls with butter. He carefully balanced his plate in one hand and grabbed a cup of hot tea in the other and went to a side balcony overlooking the sea. The morning air was pleasantly cool, and he could smell the sea on the fresh breeze. The sky was a beautiful blue that deepened to a dark, almost black color that marked the last remnants of night in the west.

“ _Why_ does _Marris make me so jealous?”_ he pondered as he savored his breakfast. “ _Sylvanas has had other students in the past and none of them triggered this response in me.”_ He took a sip of his tea and watched some fishing boats glide across the water, their triangular sails catching the early morning light. “ _Then again, I wasn’t her lover when she was teaching them.”_

A feminine hand reached down and took one of his grapes. “Good morning, Lor’themar. Not staying in bed with my lazy sister?” she said with a smirk.

“She’s still sleeping. It’s not a lot of fun watching a sleeping person.”

“I used to have a lot of fun with her when she was sleeping. Drawing things on her face was a favorite. Minn’da and Ann’da thought so too, though they pretended to be mad. Maybe I should revive my art career…”

He laughed. “I don’t think your Minn’da would appreciate it, and I’m pretty sure Sylvanas would make you pay for it.”

“Ha ha…you have a point. She threatened to let me handle all the politics that she must deal with now. I can’t do anything to her with that threat hanging over my head.”

Lor’themar ate some of his smoked fish and washed it down with some tea. “She hates the politics. I try to help her as much as I can, though I can see why she hates it. Dealing with the whole training the humans nonsense was difficult. She had that dumped in her lap without any real guidelines or expectations.”

“I heard they decided to stop it.”

He nodded. “Good thing, too. Our routines were badly interrupted, and we had to pull Rangers from their normal duties to babysit them. You were lucky. You got to miss all of that.”

“Sylvanas knows I’m a poor teacher, though I get along with humans well enough,” she remarked with a wink. “Besides, she needed me in the field, especially this past summer. I’m better when I’m in the forest hunting enemies.”

“Happier, too I’d imagine. I wish I could have joined you.”

“Was it that bad?”

“Most of them hadn’t held a bow in their lifetime. It was like teaching children at times. Then there were the ones who tried their hardest not to learn anything. I can’t understand why they even bothered to come here.”

Alleria studied Lor’themar for a moment. “They aren’t the reason you wish you could have been in the forest instead. What is the _real_ reason? Is it responsible for the strain between you and my sister?” she probed.

Lor’themar started with a surprised look on his face. “Wh-what makes you ask that?”

She raised one eyebrow and tilted her head. “First off, I heard a number of rumors about the fights you had with her and the subject of those fights. I know how rumors work, so I suspect they blew things out of proportion, but I also know there is some substance there. Also, I’ve known Sylvanas all her life. I know when something is amiss with her.”

Lor’themar hung his head and let out a huge sigh. “I suppose you know who else is involved in these rumors.”

“Yes. That human student of hers.”

“Marris.” He spat the name out as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

“Why does he bother you? I’ve heard my sister talk about him, and I’ve heard her talk about you. Just from the way she talks about each of you tells me she has no feelings for him other than a distant friendship. You have nothing to worry about.”

“Have you met the man?”

“Once. I couldn’t have worked with him; he’s rather abrasive.”

“Exactly. I can’t figure out what Sylvanas sees in him, yet she enjoys his company.”

“She’s weird. Always has been,” she replied, giggling.

“I’m serious,” he snapped back. “None of the other humans liked him. They were glad when Sylvanas installed him in Farstrider Enclave. I think they thought he’d get kicked out faster.”

“According to my sister, he’s brilliant at tactics. He’s also a hard worker. She sees him as a tool to be used, as someone who can help secure our southern border.”

“She overestimates him. He’s a human and won’t live long enough to learn all that we’ve learned.”

“That may be so, but he is willing to learn all that she’s willing to teach him. What really bothers you about him? You’re jealous of him, that’s obvious. Why?”

Lor’themar frowned and ground his teeth together. “I…she…I don’t want to lose her,” he blurted out. “She is the light of my life – yes, I know how cliché that is,” he winced. “I love her like I’ve loved no other.”

“What does that have to do with Marris? Has she made romantic moves toward him?”

“No…not that I’ve seen. She spends a lot of time with him, though.”

“Of course, she did” she responded, emphasizing the last word. “He was her student. How is she supposed to teach him if they aren’t together?”

“I see your point,” he answered sheepishly.

“Sylvanas has taught others and she didn’t become involved with them. Besides, she prefers Quel’dorei, not humans. I’ve listened to her talk about her preferences enough to know that” she snorted. “What’s _really_ going on? Why do you assume she’s going to leave you for him?”

He scowled and thought for a minute. “We’ve been together for a long time now. Longer than any of her other relationships. You know how she is…”

“Vain, fickle, moody…Do you want me to go on?”

He chuckled. “She’s always the one who decides when the relationship ends. When she decides she’s bored, she leaves, and I worry that she’s getting bored with me. She’s been aloof and distracted lately. We don’t go patrolling through the forest anymore. When we’re together it’s like nothing has changed, but we’re not together as much as we used to be.”

“She’s trying to be half the Ranger-General Minn’da was. That’s not an easy thing. Then Anasterian dumped the training of the humans on her and she had to deal with that, and the trolls attacked, and she was needed in the talks with Anasterian and Terenas, and soon something else will take her attention. It doesn’t mean she doesn’t love you anymore. Stop imagining things that aren’t there or else you’ll drive her away from you.”

“You’re right. I’ve been so wrapped up in my own feelings I didn’t stop to see what was going on around me. I feel foolish now, and I owe her an apology. If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go do that right now,” he said as he rose and finished his tea.

Alleria watched him go back inside where he stopped and fixed a plate for Sylvanas, then disappeared further inside the spire. Nobody saw them until later that afternoon.

Time passed quickly as winter melted into spring again. The trolls weren’t seen, and it was assumed that they were still licking their wounds. Sylvanas and Lor’themar went on patrol together more often and all the rumors hinted at a possible marriage between them.

Sylvanas was seated comfortably at her desk going through supply requisitions, approving each one after skimming the contents. She was restless and needed the escape of a hunt, but the tedious paperwork needed to be done first. She made a silent promise to herself that she would grab Lor’themar and go hunting as soon as the requisitions were complete. Sighing, she took another requisition off the stack, skimmed it and signed it.

A knock on her office door interrupted her.

“Come,” she said brusquely. The door opened and a courier entered, holding an envelope.

“This arrived from Lordaeron for you.”

“Thank you,” she said keeping her face neutral. The courier saluted then turned and left, closing the door quietly as he left.

Once he was gone, she examined the envelope. The seal was a plain black wax with no crest on it. The paper was rough but neatly folded. On the front in a rough but familiar hand was simply her name. She opened the letter and began reading.

_Sylvanas,_

_I don’t have a lot of time to write this. We are busy planting this year’s crops, then we’ll be keeping the birds from feasting on the seeds._

_Once the seeds sprout and the livestock are taken out to the summer pasture, I intend to go north to the guild and discuss with them the elimination of some gnolls. I know you are busy being Ranger-General, but I would welcome your company and advice if you can join us._

_There is another matter that I would like to discuss with you as well, but that can wait until we meet face to face._

_Please let me know if you can join me in one month’s time. Send a return letter addressed to me to Darrowshire and someone from there will send it to my family’s farm._

_Nathanos_

She set the letter down and smiled. She would go; she had promised him she would, and she kept her promises. She thought about Lor’themar. He had returned to his old self ever since that wonderful morning right before the New Year.

“ _How will he take this?” she scowled. “I hate to upset him again, and I know he hates Nathanos. If I bring him along those two will start bickering. I’ll go talk to him and see what he wants.”_

So much to do in the next month, but first, the requisitions needed to be finished, then a letter written.

With a sour look on her face, Sylvanas took the next requisition off the dwindling stack, looked it over, and signed it.


	7. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The planning of the attack on the gnolls commences.

The weather had been cooperative for the trip to the guild house. The sky had been cloudy one day, but the rain had held off. Most of the trip had felt familiar; it was when he turned and headed west that Nathanos felt the change. The past two years he had continued north into Quel’thalas, but that path had ended for him. This year he would be busy hunting gnolls to the west of the Thondroril River, though he wouldn’t be alone.

Moose and Brutus had grown over the winter and looked fierce, though their playful demeanor quickly dispelled any unease people had toward them. Moose still tripped over his feet, especially when Brutus charged into him. They were obedient and had learned several tricks over the winter. The pups had both sniffed at a pile of rocks by the roadside and then let out mournful howls that made the hair on the back of Nathanos’ neck rise. He looked around and realized this was where their mother had died. When they were finished, they trotted down the road again, though they seemed somber for several miles.

As they approached the guild house, Nathanos heard the familiar sounds of swordplay in the distance. He urged his horse into a trot and the house quickly came into view. The dogs ran ahead, and Moose let out a deep “Woof!” before running headlong to the guild house, Brutus right behind him. Nathanos scowled and whistled and yelled for them to come back, but they ignored him. They jumped the fence along the road. Brutus cleared it and continued his forward progress, Moose stumbling over it, knocking the top rail down and rolling on the ground before regaining his feet and charging ahead.

Nathanos kicked his horse into a gallop and steered it onto the guild house grounds, then pulled it to a halt. He sprung from the saddle and ran a few feet before skidding to a halt. Both dogs had their prey pinned to the ground and were giving her a thorough tongue lashing. Her would be rescuers were kept out of reach by the viciously wagging tails that caused the entire back ends of the hounds to waver back and forth. Nathanos didn’t need to see the blue cloak or blonde hair of the victim to know who the unfortunate soul was. He paused for a moment and grinned, then called the dogs again. This time they both looked up at him then ran over to him with looks on their faces that said, “Look who we found!”

“Let me help you up,” he said extending his hand. “I don’t know what got into them. Normally they’re very well behaved. Please accept my apologies.”

Sylvanas grabbed the offered hand and pulled herself up. “No apologies are needed. They saw a friend they knew and just wanted to say hello. In their own boisterous way,” she laughingly replied, wiping some of the slobber from her face and retrieving her sword from the ground. “I think this is a good time to take a break,” she said to the young man that Nathanos didn’t recognize. “You are doing well. Keep practicing and those moves will become second nature.”

Nathanos turned back to his horse only to see it being led to the stables. His bags were being carried to the guild house by another person he didn’t recognize. He turned and walked to the guild house, Brutus and Moose prancing alongside him.

“They’ve grown a lot since Winter Veil. Are you feeding each of them a whole cow now?” Sylvanas asked.

“Not quite,” he replied laughing. “They do eat a lot, though. I’ll need to go hunting just to keep them fed. I’m glad you’re here. When did you arrive?”

“I got here yesterday afternoon. Preston seemed somewhat flustered when I arrived, but his lady was gracious and took over hosting duties. They put me up in what they called your rooms. It’s a nice suite of rooms.”

Nathanos laughed. “Maybe some day I’ll get to use them for myself. When we came here for Winter Veil, my parents used the rooms.” He held the door open for Sylvanas, but the dogs trotted inside first.

“Looks like you are going to have to teach them some manners.”

“Among many other things,” he agreed.

They entered and greeted those people inside. Sylvanas went to the kitchen, washed her face, and poured a glass of water for herself. She returned to the main hall and found Nathanos and Preston chatting. The dogs were curled up at Nathanos’ feet and their tails started thumping in unison as she entered the room. She sat down and joined the conversation.

“It’s going to be three and a half days travel back down the road to get to the Thondroril River. We can spend the night at my parents’ farm and leave from there.”

“I can save us some time,” Preston offered. “There’s a tunnel under the mountains west of Stratholme. It’s an easy ride there and we should be able to get through there in a day.”

Nathanos looked happily surprised at this news. “That will save us some time. We won’t be going east and then back west. I like this.”

Sylvanas nodded her approval. “The less we have to travel the better. We’ll be fresher when we find them. How many are going with us?”

Preston hesitated. “I think we’re at almost 20 now. Is that large enough?”

“Maybe. Do we know how many gnolls there are and where they are?”

“No,” Nathanos answered. “That’s the biggest problem with this idea. We don’t have enough information about these gnolls. I know from talking to farmers west of the Thondroril that they are plagued by gnoll attacks far more often, but an exact location is unknown.”

Sylvanas scowled. “That is a serious problem. We cannot effectively plan this without accurate information. Nathanos, you should know this by now.” Nathanos blushed and nodded his head. “Is everyone ready to leave?” she queried.

“Well, Nathanos just got here and Norwin is still collecting supplies for the trip,” Preston replied. “I figure we still have a week or two until we can leave.”

“Nathanos and I can leave early – within a day or so. We don’t need all the supplies a larger group does. We can live off the land quite well. We’ll get the needed information and then meet up with you. Do you have a map of the area?”

“I found one in Stratholme during Winter Veil,” Nathanos replied. “It’s in my bags, wherever those are.”

“I had them sent to your room. Do you remember the room you stayed in at Winter Veil?” Nathanos nodded. “Good. It’s the same room.”

“In that case, I’ll run up and get it.”

Sylvanas held up a hand to stop him. “Let’s examine it after dinner. I can smell…what is your cook’s name?” she asked.

“Norwin,” the two men answered in unison.

“Thank you. Norwin’s cooking and my stomach is reminding me I haven’t eaten since this morning. I would like to get freshened up before then. After dinner we can meet in my rooms and finish planning this.”

“Good idea. I’m sure the pups would like to go outside for a bit, and I also would like to freshen up from the trip here.”

“Pups? Those are monsters! Did you saddle them up for the ride here?” Preston teased.

Nathanos grinned and shook his head. “No. I haven’t had time to saddle break them. Perhaps next time.” He rose, called the dogs and went outside while Sylvanas went upstairs and Preston headed toward the kitchen.

After dinner, the three met again in Sylvanas’ rooms to discuss the details of their plan. Nathanos rolled his map on the table and used various objects to hold the corners down to hold it open.

“There are a lot of large farms here. Most of Lordaeron’s grain comes from here. Most of the land is owned by four families who lease out their land. There’s also a large lumbermill here,” Nathanos said, pointing to a spot near the center of the map, “and Hearthglen to the north, here.”

“There are a lot of mountains here in the east,” Sylvanas remarked.

“Yes. They are part of the mountains that cover the central part of Eastweald and divide the farmlands. This is the Dalson’s farm. Alayna was a cousin to them. From what I gathered from the local farmers, the gnolls have been attacking from here,” he pointed to a valley near the river.

“Mountains and foothills. Is there a cave in that area that they could be using as a base?”

“Maybe, but it isn’t shown on this map.”

“That is a place to start scouting, though. We’ll need a place to meet up. How about here?” she pointed to an area just north of the main bridge that crossed the river, where the mountains turned into foothills.

“That looks like a good spot. We can find a better camp spot once we know where the gnolls are.”

Preston and Sylvanas nodded their heads in agreement. “That sounds good. Now, who is coming? What talents and skills do they have?”

Preston paused for a moment while he gathered his thoughts. “All of the officers from last year except Therese will be coming. Therese is still learning blacksmithing from Arathel. Oh, and Kerwin will stay here and continue running things. So that’s eight who will be going. Nathanos, you remember several of the others who went off to study magic? Five of them will be joining us. Two of them are mages, and the other three have become priests.”

“We’ll have some healing. Great news,” he exclaimed.

“I’ve also taken the eight best fighters for this group. There were a lot of disappointed people, but I want them to have the best odds of returning. We have three or four who are good at hiding and sneaking around, especially in the woods. All of us are skilled with the bow, and a couple of us excel at hand to hand fighting.”

“How many have experience surviving in the woods?”

“There’s a few who might have some trouble, but we made it from the Enclave to the Retreat last year, plus the journey here. We set up camp and lived in tents here until we got the main lodge built. Anyone who doesn’t know what to do will learn fast.”

“They better. This isn’t an exercise,” Nathanos grumbled.

“Ah, _there’s_ the asshole we’ve come to know and hate,” Preston said lightly.

Nathanos gave him a sour look and retorted “I’m serious. This is life and death. We’ll probably be outnumbered. Other than that brief fight with the trolls, how many of them have seen combat?”

Preston sobered quickly. “None have seen combat since then, other than those who stayed with you.”

Nathanos grunted. “We’ll have to watch them, then, until we know what they’re going to do when things get tough.”

Preston nodded. “Yeah. I think once they get through this, they’ll be fine.”

“I’ve seen battle seasoned warriors freeze up. These are still youngsters. You both need to know how to handle them if they freeze,” Sylvanas chimed in.

“What if one of us freezes up?” Preston asked meekly.

“I’ll get you unfrozen,” she replied coolly and menacingly.

Both men gulped nervously.

The rest of the night was spent discussing logistics. They discussed what food was to be brought and how much, what gear would be brought and what needed to be left behind, and other necessary details that would ensure this would be successful. Sylvanas’ knowledge was a key asset in this planning, and both men learned a lot that night.

Brutus decided enough was enough, and let out a long, loud groan, telling his human it was time for outside then bed. When the three looked down at him, he looked back at them and thumped his tail so loudly Moose woke with a start. Moose barked once and looked around to see what woke him up, then realized his brother was the rude one and laid back down with a large sigh.

“Nathanos, there’s one more detail we need to discuss before moving forward,” Sylvanas said, eyeing the dogs.

“They are coming with us. I’ve been working with them over the winter, teaching them to move quietly in the woods and to hunt and even kill.”

“I think that’s a bad idea. This isn’t just a romp through the woods. Those gnolls will do their best to kill them. I don’t want you to lose them.”

“Kerwin and the others here would gladly take care of them,” Preston interjected. “They won’t even miss you.”

Nathanos scowled. “They’re coming with us. I won’t leave them behind. I think you’ll be surprised at how useful they’ll be.”

Sylvanas regarded him with a cold stare. “You haven’t learned how best to work with them. There are hunters that do work with companion pets, but they train with those pets under the guidance of experienced beast masters. Plus, they will need food. Lots of food. We don’t have time to go hunting every day. You can determine the risks involved and make the decision to go or not. They cannot. They will follow you if you let them not knowing what they are getting into.”

“I’m not leaving them behind,” Nathanos growled, scowling at her.

“What if they stayed behind and helped guard the camp? Norwin will be staying in camp, keeping it ready for our return,” Preston offered. “I’m sure he’ll take good care of them, and they’ll add some safety for him.”

“I suppose that would work, but they come with Sylvanas and me when we leave.”

“I still do not like the idea of them coming with us. We need to move fast and with stealth. Moose still trips over his own feet.”

“Give them a chance to prove their worth. You gave me a chance and here I am.”

“I am beginning to regret that…you are as stubborn as a mule.” She sighed. “One of the key lessons you must learn in life is which battles to fight. This is not a battle I want to fight. You know my thoughts on this matter. This is the end of this discussion.”

Nathanos nodded. “Thank you. I think we should get some sleep. Are we leaving tomorrow morning?”

Sylvanas shook her head. “I think we need one more day for preparation, and then you and I will leave the morning after.”

“That sounds good. I’m going to take the pups out and then go to bed.” He rose and the dogs both rose, wagged their tails and followed him out.

Sylvanas watched them leave and shook her head.

“Stubborn ass. That will cost him one of these days.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter posted.
> 
> For the past two weeks I have been busy getting a new job, then when I started my new job I got to work 10 hour days for 10 days in a row (including Saturday and Sunday.) That left me too tired to do story.
> 
> The good news is that I've had time to plan the story a little more and I have a clearer idea of where I'm going. I'm not sure how often I'll be able to post new stuff, but know that I am still working on this and there will be more.


	8. Journey to the River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathanos and Sylvanas begin the journey to where they believe the gnolls are.

Nathanos and Sylvanas left early in the morning after a day of preparation, Brutus and Moose trotting next to them. They had decided not to ride horses because they would be useless in the woods when the fighting happened. They set a good pace down the road heading west, passing by Stratholme and continuing to the tunnel under the mountains. They travelled without unnecessary conversation for the first hour or so until Nathanos became uncomfortable by the silence.

“Are you angry at me for insisting on bringing the dogs?”

“What? No. Disappointed, but not angry.”

“I’m sorry, but they are part of my life…a very important part of my life and I can’t bear to be away from them.”

“I understand that, but I’ve seen beast masters spend months training their pets so they can act as one in combat. Teaching hounds to chase a hare is not the same thing. I’m worried that they will be seriously hurt, or worse.”

“They can take care of themselves. They have taken out wolves in the woods at my command, and I’ve taught them to move quietly. If you were so concerned with their safety, why did you let me bring them?”

“Because I have no authority to deny you. They are not my dogs; they are yours. Your responsibility. Their fate rests on your shoulders, not mine. I gave you my educated opinion on the matter. You made your decision. I am glad you agreed to leave them at the camp when we attack the gnolls.”

Nathanos pondered what she said for a few minutes. “I need them with me right now. I can’t explain it further than that. Neither one of us wants to see them hurt, but I can’t leave them behind, either. I don’t really want them in the middle of the heavy combat, though. There’s too much risk there. Besides, as good a fighter Norwin is, extra protection is always good. If something happened to him while we were away, who would cook for us?”

Sylvanas stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Nathanos, who had a big grin on his face. She sighed and resumed walking, shaking her head. “Neither one of us would, that’s for sure. I think there would be a mutiny if we tried.”

They both laughed at the idea and walked for a while just enjoying each other’s company. Though the sky was overcast, the temperature was comfortable, and the hike was enjoyable. The dogs were enjoying the trip as well, occasionally stopping to flush a rabbit or other small game from hiding.

“Why did you train them to attack and hunt? Why not train them to guard your livestock?”

Nathanos frowned and remained silent for several paces before answering. “It’s…complicated. When I returned to the inn after our day together during Winter Veil, my parents had a long talk with me. They think I should become a hunter for a while. They pointed out that they are still young enough to run the farm and are prosperous enough to hire enough hands to work the land. I’m…conflicted about the idea,” he stated scratching his beard.

“I see. You know my opinion on the subject.”

He smiled ruefully. “Yes. You’ve taken several opportunities to enlighten me on your opinion. I will admit there’s a part of me that loves this life – being outdoors and feeling connected to nature, the hunt, even the rush of combat. But I also love being a farmer; it’s what I was raised to be. Smelling the freshly turned earth in the spring, the smell of the crops at harvest time, watching newborn animals take their first steps…those things are in my blood, and I’ve missed them the past couple of years.”

“You make both sound so romantic,” she said sarcastically.

He chuckled. “Oh, I’m aware of the downsides of both. Being out in the cold rain for hours waiting for your prey, not eating for days because it’s not the right season for berries and fruits and you haven’t seen any game, and losing friends to enemies in battles. On the farm you pray for rain during droughts and you pray for the rain to end when it rains too much. The animals get sick and die and you just hope it doesn’t spread to the rest of the herd. Both are hard lifestyles, but both appeal to me.”

“You like the challenges and the rewards both give you. You must work hard to be decent at both. That sets you apart from most other people. When I first saw you, you took the extra time to practice what we were teaching you. You practiced with the bow and sword long after the others had stopped for the day.”

“I learned that the slightest mistake could lead to life or death situations. Learning how to do something and becoming proficient at it as fast as possible was the best way to avoid those mistakes.”

Sylvanas paused and took a drink from her waterskin. “I was fortunate that I didn’t have to make a decision like this. I was trained to be a ranger and that is what I became. I didn’t have the pull to be something else, like you have. I’ve seen the conflict in you, even though you did not realize you were conflicted. I suspect you have made a decision to be a hunter for a while, and I think it is a good one.”

Nathanos snorted. “You think you know me so well. Yes, I am leaning toward becoming a hunter for a while; at least until I meet a woman who will put up with me and we settle down at my family’s farm.”

“I’m sure Preston will be happy to have you move into your rooms and help with the guild.”

“That won’t happen,” Nathanos said, shaking his head. “I can’t join the guild. I know they would take me in, but Preston is the one who put it together and did all the hard work. I don’t want to take that away from him. I saw several members start to turn to me for leadership, and I don’t want that.”

“You could be a teacher…” Sylvanas suggested.

“No. I’m not good with people.”

“You taught the first group you went on the wilderness exercise with…”

“Only because it was the only way to survive. They hated me for most of the exercise. I gave suggestions and only took them under my wing after they were stuck out in the rain, cold, and starving. I hold people to an exceedingly high standard…”

“I noticed,” she interjected wryly.

“Preston and those who came back in the second year earned my respect. They showed they were willing to put in the work to improve themselves. I would chase off students rather than teach them. The guild would get a bad reputation.”

“You could change.”

“Not likely.”

“Then what is your plan? Going alone?”

He nodded grimly. “It’s not ideal, but it seems to be the only option.”

Sylvanas stopped and stared at him pointedly. “It’s not the only option.”

He returned her look with a quizzical look of his own. “What do you mean? Returning to Quel’thalas? I thought the human training program was ending.”

“It is, but there is a lot of difference between hosting fifty or more humans and training them, and me taking a single student.”

“You would take me back as your personal student?”

“Yes. You have a lot left to learn and you can’t learn it on your own. I can even arrange for you to work with animal trainers, so you work with your dogs better.”

“What about Lor’themar? Will he accept this?”

“He won’t have any problems with you. He does not like you, but we’ve talked about his behavior the past two years and he realized that his problem wasn’t with you. We’ve been a lot happier together this year. I extended an invitation to join us, but he declined and offered to stay and run the Farstriders in my absence. He wasn’t upset about this and wished me a speedy return.”

Something about her tone seemed off. “How do you feel about him?” Nathanos probed.

She gave him a warning look but answered anyway. “I love him. I’m still hurt that he did not trust me and thought I might be interested in you. I’m working on getting over that, though.”

“Good,” he grunted. “You belong together. Even with all the trouble of the past two years, you work well together. I wish you a happy life with each other.”

“Thank you.” She paused in front of a cave like opening in the mountains ahead of them. “I think that is our passage to the river,” she remarked dubiously.

“It’s more of a cave than a tunnel,” he agreed. “I wonder if there’s anything living in there.” The dogs sniffed the air cautiously, woofed once, and warily entered. Nathanos and Sylvanas looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders and followed.

The tunnel was dry, with a sandy floor. There were several side passages that the dogs gave a cursory investigation. The main tunnel was well travelled and easy to navigate and they passed through quickly. When they emerged on the other side, they saw a small tavern, a barn, and a dock with a pair of barges tied to it. A pile of crates and large canvas bags sat on the dock, waiting to be loaded onto one of the barges.

A small man with long, dirty blonde hair, brown eyes that were perpetually squinting, and a couple of days’ worth of stubble on his chin trotted to them, extending his hand in greeting. Moose sniffed him and started growling at the stranger. Brutus copied his brother’s actions and reacted likewise. Nathanos looked down at them and was surprised to see the fur on their backs rising. The stranger backed away and raised his hands.

“I’m not going to hurt ya,” he said, eyeing the dogs in alarm. “Name’s Jasper Turnwhistle. I run the tavern. Just came over to welcome ya.”

“Brutus, Moose! Heel!” Nathanos ordered the dogs sternly. “I apologize. They are normally very friendly. We’ve been walking all day, though, and they’re tired.”

“ _They don’t trust him. They sense something wrong with him. Don’t tell him who we are or what our mission is. Pretend you’re my servant and tell him I don’t speak common,”_ Sylvanas warned him in Thalassian.

Nathanos turned to look at her and nodded.

“What’d she say?” Jasper asked.

“She said that she’s travelled all day and is tired and would like a room now,” he drawled arrogantly. “This is the high elven Lady Tyrae Lightwhisper and I’m her servant and protector Geron Bently. I’m afraid she doesn’t speak common very well. So, do you have two rooms available for us?”

“Rooms? Oh! Rooms,” he said as a grin spread across his face. “Of course. Yes, we have rooms for you. I’m afraid your dogs will have to stay in the barn, though.”

“ _Don’t let him take them away. I have a bad feeling about this.”_

 _“I wouldn’t let them go if he seemed on the up and up,”_ he responded. “My Lady said she’s ready to lie down now. As far as my dogs, they stay with me. They won’t attack unless I order them to. Am I clear on this matter?” he asked threateningly.

Jasper looked at the dogs and at the human and gulped. “Y-yes, sir. I-if you’ll follow me, I’ll show you to your rooms.”

He led them inside the small tavern, keeping an eye on the dogs. The tavern was small but cozy. The tables and benches had a comforting golden-brown color and were clean. The hearth was likewise clean, and a fire laid in the fireplace waiting to be lit for the night. The remaining light of the day shone through the windows lighting the tavern in a warm, golden light.

They went upstairs and were shown two small rooms. Moose investigated one room while Brutus searched the other. Both dogs gave their approval of the rooms and Nathanos dismissed Jasper then joined Sylvanas in her room. The rooms were clean and fresh, and there was wood in the fireplace, ready to be lit. Nathanos pulled his flint and tinder from the pouch around his neck and quickly lit the fire, then used a small stick to light the candles around the room.

“ _I don’t like this,”_ Sylvanas remarked again. “ _Where are the other people?”_

_“Other people? I don’t know how many people run this tavern. Jasper might be the only one here.”_

_“No. There have to be more people here. Did you see the pile of goods on the dock? Who do they belong to? Their owner wouldn’t have left them unguarded. What smells did you smell when you came in?”_

Nathanos thought for a moment. “ _I smelled wood polish, and old smoke. And Jasper. He really needs to be dunked in the river.”_

_“What didn’t you smell?”_

He frowned, not sure what she was leading to.

“ _It’s getting close to dinner time. This is a tavern, and even if there’s only one person here, food should be cooking.”_

Nathanos’ eyes widened in realization. _“There weren’t any smells of food cooking.”_

_“Exactly. I heard noises coming from the barn when we were outside as well. Something is not right here. Be extra careful tonight.”_

_“I suggest each of us keep one of the dogs with us. They’ll be excellent alarms should anyone try to enter our rooms while we’re sleeping.”_

_“I agree. Keep your weapons close tonight.”_

They spent the next hour discussing their plans for the next few days. If they could catch a barge headed downriver, they could save some time. They discussed scouting tactics and areas to scout. They were startled by a knock at the door, and both dogs jumped up and started growling again. Nathanos opened the door and saw Jasper standing there holding a tray with two bowls of dubious looking stew and two mugs of beer.

“I figured you’d be hungry, so I warmed up some stew and poured some beer for you,” he said offering the tray to Nathanos.

“Thank you,” he said as he took the tray.

Jasper stood there awkwardly for a moment, then turned and went downstairs again. Nathanos could see that the main room was dark and empty, and scowled. He turned, kicked the door shut and took the tray to the small table in the room. He looked at the stew and wrinkled his nose. It was a greasy, gray mess that looked like it was several days old. There were only a couple of chunks of meat in each bowl and fewer vegetables. He picked up a mug of beer and smelled it. While it had a good smell to it, the smell was off, but he couldn’t quite place just what was off about it.

“ _Don’t eat or drink anything,”_ Sylvanas warned.

“ _I wouldn’t feed this to the dogs, let alone eat it myself. The beer smells off as well.”_

_“Good thing we have our own provisions. Let’s wait and see if anything happens.”_

They talked in hushed tones for a half hour before they heard footsteps outside their door. They saw a light through the crack under the door and several sets of feet. Nathanos turned to the dogs and motioned for them to be quiet. He noticed the hackles on their back were raised and their fangs bared. He looked at Sylvanas and she whispered, “ _Pretend to be passed out.”_ He nodded once and laid his head on the table, grabbing one of the mugs and knocking it over to make it look like he had passed out while holding the mug. Sylvanas did likewise and they waited.

There was a soft knock on the door and then another after a few seconds. When there was no answer, the door slowly opened and Jasper stuck his head in to see what the situation was.

“Um, hello. I just wanted –” He stopped when he saw the occupants of the room slumped over at the table. “Looks like the beer did the trick,” he said to someone behind them.

“More like the sleeping potion you added,” a gruff voice corrected him. “Let’s get this over with. You said they have weapons. I say we kill them now. We don’t need more prisoners,” he paused as he looked at Sylvanas. “Though I wouldn’t mind some alone time with her,” he added. “Maybe just kill him and the dogs right now.”

“Dogs first. The elf and human should be out for quite a while. The dogs will attack if they see us attack them.”

“Enough talk. Just do it,” a third voice chimed in.

Nathanos’ eyes snapped open in time to see a large, burly man lift a crude cudgel as he moved toward Brutus. “Brutus! Kill!” he ordered, and the dog lunged at the man, sinking his teeth deep into the man’s upraised arm. The assailant shrieked in pain and dropped his weapon as Brutus shook his head, tearing the man’s arm to shreds. Moose wasn’t about to let Brutus have all the fun, and he charged Jasper, knocking the smaller man down and snapping at his face.

The third man had a dagger drawn and turned to stab Brutus but was stopped when Nathanos buried his axe in the man’s head. An arrow flew past Nathanos into the second man’s throat and he stopped his shrieking and dropped to the floor dead. Brutus dropped the man’s arm and went to join Moose threatening Jasper who was desperately trying to fend off the attacking dog.

“Call them off! Call them off!” he shrieked. “I surrender! Call them off!”

“Should we help him?” Sylvanas drawled. “I mean, he _did_ try to drug us and kill us.”

“I don’t know…he did want to kill my pups, and I don’t take such things lightly.”

“Please… I’m sorry. They forced me to join them. It was all their idea…” Jasper sobbed in fear.

Nathanos sighed. “Brutus, Moose! Heel!”

Both dogs walked over to Nathanos and sat, watching Jasper intently. When he started to sit up, they growled threateningly, and he dropped back down. Sylvanas drew one of her swords and placed the tip just under his Adam’s apple.

“Who are you, and where are the owners of this tavern?” she asked.

His eyes widened as he realized she could speak common. “I-I told you my name, though I don’t think you’re who you said you were.”

“You’re right. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, Ranger-General of Silvermoon. This is Nathanos Marris, my apprentice. Now finish answering my question. Where are the owners of this tavern?”

“T-they’re in the barn,” he whimpered. “We didn’t kill them, honest. We just roughed them up.”

“Why didn’t you kill them? You were going to kill us,” Nathanos growled, and it was difficult to tell the difference between his growl and the dogs’ growls.

“I didn’t like the way you were armed. Figured you’d be trouble when you woke up.”

“You figured right.”

“Look, all we wanted was a quick attack, take some stuff to sell and make some easy coin. I know they got more coin than we found. There’s at least one barge coming here each day and usually one leaving. They got plenty of business. We was asking them where the rest was. They wouldn’t tell us. Then the others showed up with their load. We helped them get it to the dock and jumped them. We got them into the barn and then you showed up.”

“Sounds like you just had a bad day,” Sylvanas remarked. “Get up. Slowly. Nathanos, grab the rope.”

As Jasper rose, Nathanos got the rope and tied his hands behind him. They shoved him through the door, down the stairs and outside to the barn.

“You are sure none of your friends are waiting for us in the barn?” Sylvanas asked him.

“No. It was just the three of us. I swear.”

Nathanos grabbed the handle to the door and pulled it open. Inside were four people tied up and savagely beaten. The woman was lying on her side unconscious; her right eye was swollen shut and a trickle of blood had dried on her lips. An older man was in a similar condition, though he was still awake. Two younger men looked to have broken bones and had several bad cuts on their heads.

“Brought some friends with ya?” the older man started saying, then stopped and looked at them through squinting eyes. “You’re not with them, are you?”

“No. We are travelers who happened to arrive just in time, it would seem,” answered Sylvanas. She pulled a knife out and went to cut them free and Nathanos mirrored her actions. Jasper sensed a chance to escape and turned to run but froze at the sight of two large mastiffs growling at him. He slowly turned and stood defeated, watching as the two “travelers” freed the four prisoners.

“Nathanos, run back to my room and get the small box that is in my backpack.”

He nodded and ran to get the box and its precious contents. Sylvanas made the four as comfortable as she could while listening to their stories. From what they said, Jasper had told them the truth when he surrendered. She was worried about the woman, who remained unconscious. The older man, whose name was Whittaker, held her in his arms and whispered soothing words to her, telling her they had been rescued and they were safe now. She moaned, shook her head, and feebly grabbed his arm.

Sylvanas looked around the barn and found a hook hanging from a pulley. She grabbed it and hooked it to the ropes around Jasper’s wrists, then she pulled it, raising his wrists behind his back until he screamed in pain. She tied the rope off, leaving him painfully standing on his toes. Whittaker looked at his former captor with a look of satisfaction on his face. The younger men also looked satisfied with the situation, though they were both in extreme pain from their broken bones.

“I have something that should help all of you, if you can just wait a few more seconds,” she said to the four as she heard Nathanos’ footsteps rushing back to the barn. He entered, breathing heavily and handed the box to Sylvanas. “Here you go. It was at the bottom of your backpack. I hope you’ll forgive me for not putting everything back in.”

“You’ll get the chance when we go back,” Sylvanas promised him with a wink. She set the box down, opened it, and pulled out two bottles with a red liquid inside. “Grab two more,” she instructed Nathanos as she headed to Whittaker and his wife. She uncorked one of the bottles and handed it to Whittaker, who drank the contents. His eyes opened wide as the potion began to work. The swelling on his face slowly faded and his cuts and bruises healed and went away. While he was healing, Sylvanas gently poured the contents of the second vial into his wife’s mouth and watched as her cuts and bruises healed. The woman’s eyes opened, and she gasped when she saw the glowing blue eyes of Sylvanas.

Whittaker held her tighter. “Ira, it’s okay. She’s helping us. She healed you.” Ira relaxed at her husband’s words and she smiled wanly. “Thank you,” she tried to say, but her voice hadn’t fully recovered.

Nathanos took the other two vials over to the younger men and helped them swallow the contents, then stood back and let them heal. Aelfric cried out as his broken arm healed itself, and Del grunted in pain when his broken knee healed, but both men were grateful for the potions. All four staggered to their feet and turned to glare at Jasper. Nathanos examined the situation, then went and loosened the rope suspending him enough for him to stand more upright.

“Shall we return to the inn?” Sylvanas suggested. “There are two corpses that need to be disposed of, and you all are going to feel weak for a while.”

“What about him?” Del asked.

“For now, he can stay where he is,” Nathanos responded.

“I’ll be good, please just let me down,” Jasper whined. “What if I need to…you know…”

“Piss your pants. I don’t care. You beat these people within an inch of their lives. I’m not inclined to be nice to you,” Nathanos snarled at him. “Be glad I didn’t leave you tied as tightly as you were. One slip and your shoulders would have been broken. Not that I would have cared.” He turned and followed the others out, closing the barn doors and leaving Jasper in the dark.

Del and Aelfric went and checked on their cargo, then returned to help Nathanos drag the bodies out and dump them near the river, away from the tavern. They insisted Sylvanas relax and keep Ira and Whittaker company. Ira insisted on cooking some food for all of them, despite Whittaker’s protests. He was worried about his wife but joined her in the kitchen and helped as much as he could.

When everything was cleaned up and people settled in their rooms (Ira insisted on moving Sylvanas to another room, even though they cleaned the room thoroughly,) they all sat down and ate a meal of fried chicken, roasted potatoes, and fresh spring greens topped with a simple oil and vinegar dressing, washed down with beer from a freshly tapped keg.

“This is a lot better than that slop that idiot tried to feed us,” Nathanos said. “The beer is excellent, Master Whittaker,” he added as he took a long sip from his mug.

“Thank you, young man. I brew it myself. I hated to throw out the open keg, but I have no idea what they did to it. Better safe than sorry.”

“So why did you come here?” Del asked. “Other than people hauling cargo headed to and from Stratholme, not many people come through here.”

“We have some business south of here. Since we were coming from Stratholme, it made sense to come this way, rather than taking the main roads.”

“If you’re headed south, why not ride downriver on the barge with us? It’ll save you some time, and it’s the least we can do. You saved our lives, after all.”

“That’s a kind offer. We would be glad to join you and take some time off our journey.”

They continued talking for a while, then helped Ira clean up, insisting that she sit while they did the hard work. Nathanos and Sylvanas retired to his room to discuss the following day’s plan. Both were tired and longed for sleep, but they also needed to wind down from the day’s events.

“This was completely unexpected,” Nathanos remarked. “It’s a good thing we arrived when we did. There’s no telling what they would have done to those people.”

“They would have killed them,” Sylvanas said coldly. You saw what they did. They would have finished the job, taken what coin they could find and the goods sitting on the dock, and not thought twice about it.”

Nathanos thought about what she just said and nodded in agreement. “Good thing I insisted on bringing Brutus and Moose.”

Sylvanas smiled and nodded her head.

“Yes. It _is_ a good thing you brought them. They saved six lives today.”

As if they understood Thalassian, both dogs thumped their tails on the floor, stretched, and went back to sleep.


	9. An Unexpected Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathanos and Sylvanas stay at the tavern one more day to make sure the owners are OK

They woke the next morning to the smell of breakfast cooking. They packed their things and went downstairs to join the others. When they reached the common room Aelfric and Del were already seated and helping themselves to ham, eggs, and fried potatoes. Nathanos and Sylvanas quickly joined them and loaded their plates with food.

“This Is wonderful. Just like my mother’s cooking,” said Nathanos as he inhaled the aromas coming from his plate.

“Thank you. You are very kind,” Ira replied, blushing.

“How are you feeling this morning? Did you get enough rest last night?” Sylvanas asked as she took a bite of toasted bread with wild berry jam spread neatly over the top.

“I’m still a bit sore. That potion took care of the worst of my injuries, but I think it will be a while before I’m back to normal,” she answered. “I’m not complaining, mind you,” she added hastily. “If it hadn’t been for that potion, I wouldn’t be here, and for that I’m in your debt.”

Sylvanas smiled graciously. “This meal and your company are payment enough. I worry about you two being out here alone, though. What if others have a similar idea? They might not be quite as gentle. You need help with security.”

“We’re usually pretty safe here. There’s enough traffic going up and down the river that would be pillagers don’t bother,” Whittaker interjected. “Plus, we usually have our sons here.”

“Sons?” inquired Nathanos. “Where are they?”

“Two fine young lads about your age,” replied Ira. “They went to Stratholme to buy supplies for us. Usually we have supplies shipped upriver, but every three months or so, the boys go to Stratholme to get things we can’t get from downriver. They should be home later today.”

Sylvanas looked at Nathanos with a peculiar look in her eye. “ _I don’t like leaving them here in this condition,”_ she said to him. “ _A day or two will not make any difference in our mission. Let us stay another day and keep them safe.”_

Nathanos scowled. He wanted to find the gnolls and exact his revenge on them, but he knew she was right. It was sheer luck that they happened upon this tavern before the older couple had been killed, and there were a lot of evil people out there. He looked at Brutus and Moose who were lazily gnawing on some large bones Ira had given them, then at his plate, which had somehow emptied itself during the discussion. This was a good place to stay; no telling what the next shelter would be like. He nodded his head in agreement.

“Was that Elven you just spoke?” Ira asked excitedly. “It’s so beautiful!”

“Yes, it was. We call it Thalassian. I apologize for being so rude.”

“Rude?”

“For speaking a language you don’t speak in front of you. I was asking Nathanos if he minded staying another day, until your sons arrive. If you don’t mind having guests for another day, that is.”

“Oh! Thank you, we love having guests, and would love to have you stay longer. I thought you were going to ride downriver with Del and Aelfric.”

“We were talking about that this morning,” Del chimed in. “We’re both pretty sore from yesterday and could use a day of rest. We were ahead of schedule, so staying here one more day won’t hurt us.”

Whittaker smiled broadly. “We’d love to have a full house. Rest up and get better you two. We have plenty of feed for your mules in the barn…” his face darkened suddenly as he remembered Jasper. “We still have that rat in there, too. What are we going to do with him?”

Aelfric rubbed his arm, remembering what they had done to all of them. “I say we string him up and rejoin him with his friends.” Del nodded in agreement, and even Whittaker and Ira seemed to agree.

“That makes you no better than he. None of us has the authority to mete justice here,” Sylvanas countered. “The other two were killed in combat,” she added when Del started to mention their deaths. “That was a justifiable act. Either they died or we would have died. Jasper is at our mercy, and we must turn him over to the authorities.”

“The nearest authorities are in Stratholme and downriver,” Whittaker said. “That’s at least a day’s journey either way.”

“We’re headed downriver,” Nathanos said. “Why can’t we take him with us – tightly tied up, of course.”

“That’s tomorrow. What do we do with him until then?”

“We keep him restrained and give him some scraps and water to keep him alive,” Sylvanas stated sternly.

“You’re the Ranger-General, right?” Aelfric queried. “Doesn’t that give you the authority to hang him?”

“No,” Sylvanas answered shaking her head. “If this were Quel’thalas, his head would be on a pike by now, but this is Lordaeron, and I have no such power here. We will take him with us, and I will make a statement to the authorities.” Her tone implied she was done with the subject and would listen to no more arguments.

“Speaking of feeding and watering him, he’s been in that barn all night in that very uncomfortable position,” Ira said. “While I don’t like the idea of him being here any longer than necessary, he must be in horrible pain right now.”

“I went down last night and made him more comfortable, though I’m sure he didn’t get much sleep. I simply made sure he wouldn’t injure himself if his legs gave out. I’ll take him some food and water when we’re done with breakfast.”

“I’ll go with you,” Nathanos insisted. “He may be tied up, but I still don’t trust him.”

“I’ve dealt with his kind before. I’m always cautious around enemies, though. Overconfidence kills. Speaking of breakfast, I think I am done. As Nathanos said earlier, it was magnificent, and I fear I might have overstuffed myself.”

There were murmurs of agreement with Sylvanas’ praise and everyone rose to clear the table and do the dishes. A bucket was set aside and filled with the leftover scraps for Jasper, and a large bowl was filled with water. Nathanos carried both to the barn, following behind Sylvanas. When she opened the door, he filled his nostrils with the scent of hay, and he heard the soft braying of mules that were eager for food of their own. The dust that lingered in the air tickled his nose, and he found himself longing for home.

Their prisoner sat tied to a heavy post that supported the weight of the barn’s roof. From the smell, it appeared that he had taken Nathanos’ advice and soiled himself. He looked like a small, broken man with tear tracks running down his face. Sylvanas released his arms so he could eat, and he let out a sob of pain as he moved them. When Nathanos dropped the bucket of slop he eagerly devoured it, clawing at the food like a man who hadn’t eaten in weeks. He gulped down the water, letting it run down the sides of his mouth and into his lap, then sat for a few moments savoring the feeling of having food and water in his belly.

“I suppose you’re giving me my last meal before killing me,” he said.

“We follow the law here,” Sylvanas answered. “As such, we have no authority to execute you.”

Nathanos watched as hope found its way onto the wretch’s face, only to watch that hope be dashed by her next words.

“We will be taking you to those who do have that authority tomorrow. With luck, you may wind up in prison, but that isn’t up to me.”

“I see. Look, I’m sorry. We fell on hard times and acted without thinking, that’s all. Please, let me go and I won’t do anything like this again. I swear – “

“Keep your oaths to yourself. You tried to poison us and kill us. You severely beat the tavern keeper and his wife along with two men who were merely passing through. You intended to steal all the coin they had along with their possessions. There are plenty of people who have fallen on hard times who did not resort to crime. If you did this in Quel’thalas, we wouldn’t be having this discussion.”

The man was in tears as her words cut through him and was truly pathetic looking. Nathanos sneered at the man but said nothing.

“Please, let me loose at least. Let me lie down and stretch out and maybe even sleep.”

“You want me to untie you so you can run away, don’t you? You do realize that I teach the Quel’dorei Rangers how to track an enemy in any terrain, how to move through the woods as if they were on the open plains, and how to shoot their quarry at a distance? If you were to run, you wouldn’t make it an hour before you looked down at my arrow protruding from your chest as you dropped to the ground dead. Your soul would be judged in the Shadowlands long before I sat down to dinner tonight.”

Jasper’s muddy brown eyes were wide with fear and his jaw trembled as she said this. His breathing was ragged, and another sob escaped his lips. Nathanos was sure he was going to soil himself again. “I-I w-won’t run. I swear it. I just want to lie down and sleep. That’s all.”

Sylvanas looked at him contemptuously, then untied the knots binding him to the post. She measured out approximately six feet of rope, then tied one end to his ankle and wrapped the other end around the post several times before tying it off.

“You have room to lie down. Remember what I said. I was not exaggerating about our abilities. Should you try anything, you will die. You at least have a chance with the authorities.”

As if obeying a command, Jasper laid down on the meager straw, fashioned a pillow out of more straw and closed his eyes. Within minutes his breath evened out and he was asleep.

“ _Can we trust him not to run?”_ Nathanos asked.

“ _I think he’s more afraid of us than the authorities,”_ she responded.

“ _I think I’m afraid of you, after those threats,”_ Nathanos said with a smirk. “ _You can put fear in any man’s heart with just your words.”_

 _“You have nothing to fear from me. Just keep what I said in mind should you ever be tempted to cross me,”_ she teased.

He chuckled and raised his hands. “ _I will. I wouldn’t want Silvermoon’s best Ranger trying to kill me.”_

 _“Oh, I’m not the best Ranger. That would be my sister, Alleria. I don’t even want to think about what she’d do to you,”_ she informed him with a twinkle in her eyes.

“ _I promise to be good,”_ he said with a wink. “ _Are we going to be keeping a watch on him to make sure he doesn’t escape?”_

_“I do not think he’s going to escape. I am more concerned with the others exacting some revenge, though. We should watch them and persuade them otherwise if they try anything.”_

Nathanos nodded. “ _I’m going to take care of the horses and feed the chickens. Why don’t you see if they need help with anything inside?”_

_“Oh, you do the manly chores and I do the womanly chores. Is that it?”_

_“If you would rather feed the animals and check for eggs…”_

_“No, you’re better suited for that. I will go back inside and keep the others company, though.”_

They parted as Jasper twitched in his sleep, obviously having some nightmare.

A few hours later, Nathanos had moved from the barn to the tavern’s large vegetable garden. It was still early in the year, but the plants were doing well. There were several patches of weeds trying to compete for the soil and water, and Nathanos was busy pulling weeds in the warm spring sun. He had taken his shirt off and sweat beaded on his skin as he worked. Sylvanas leaned against the fence and admired her pupil’s torso. He had grown some since she first saw him, and he seemed more muscular, though not overly so. His muscles came from hard work just like he was doing now. He was still too hairy for her tastes, though.

“Look! A farmer in his natural habitat!’ she taunted him.

He looked up and threw something in her direction. It missed her by a wide margin, and she frowned. “I expect my students to hit what they aim at,” she yelled.

“I expect my teachers to be more observant. If I had wanted to hit you, I would have.”

She looked to where the object he threw at her had landed and realized there was a small pile of weeds that she had overlooked. She smiled ruefully and shrugged.

He chuckled at her and bent over to pick another weed. “You should come out here and let me teach you how to farm. I figure it’s only fair. You taught me how to be a hunter.”

“Ha! You think you’re a hunter? You still have a lot to learn. I would make a horrible farmer, though. Digging in all that dirt. I’d be filthy in minutes, and I hate being filthy,” she said flipping her hair over her shoulder and prancing about like the socialites in Silvermoon did.

Nathanos walked toward her and threw another weed on the pile, then ran his hands over her face, transferring the dirt onto her once clean face. She retaliated, scooping up some dirt and rubbing it onto his chest. Before they knew it, they were throwing dirt and mud at each other outside the garden, laughing at each other while the dogs jumped, barked, and played with them.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

The voice caught them off guard and they stopped abruptly, turning to look at the speaker. He was a young man with chestnut colored hair, blue eyes, and freckles over his nose and cheeks. He was accompanied by another man whose looks were similar enough to let them know they were brothers.

“What are you doing in my family’s garden?” he demanded.

“Ah, I was weeding it and was going to water it after that,” Nathanos said timidly.

“If that’s what you call weeding, you have a lot to learn. Who are you, anyway, and why are you “weeding” my family’s garden?”

“We’re travelers. We arrived yesterday. Your parents were attacked by brigands –”

Both men went pale. “Mom! Dad! Are they alright? Where are the ones who did this?”

“Calm down,” Sylvanas said reassuringly as she attempted to brush some of the dirt off. “They are both alright, though a bit sore. We dealt with the criminals, killing two of them and holding the third prisoner until we can take him to the authorities. They are inside the tavern, resting.”

The men looked at each other, then ran for the tavern in search of their parents. Nathanos brushed dirt off himself, then walked over to the well, drew a bucket of cool water from its depths, and started washing himself off. Sylvanas joined him and washed the dirt from her face and arms. Nathanos offered her his shirt as a towel, and she dried off, then walked to the tavern to help calm things down. Nathanos followed, donning his shirt as he walked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadowlands is set to release in a couple of days, so I'm going to be a little busy. As it is, I've killed Nathanos on a couple of toons and felt bad about it each time. After killing him, I'll go stand on his roof and let him launch me half way across the Eastern Plaguelands as penance.
> 
> This is an in between chapter to kind of rest and regroup. I tried writing it with them leaving the next morning and it just wasn't flowing the way I wanted it to, so I let them rest another day. I like the idea of them being playful with each other while not being lovers. They are moving towards becoming lovers but that will go through them being best friends first.


	10. Boat Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick trip down the river and clues for the gnolls' location.

The next morning everyone who was leaving gathered their possessions, ate a hearty breakfast, and said their goodbyes. Ira and Whittaker refused any payment from Nathanos or Sylvanas, insisting they had done enough good things to make up for their room and board. They left a small pouch of gold right before leaving on the table anyway.

Jasper was bound and led from the barn to the boat. Seeing the glares on the faces of everyone around him, he was glad to be under Sylvanas’ care. He knew he wouldn’t be alive if left to the others’ care. Once on the boat, he was securely tied to prevent his movement, though Sylvanas’ words the previous day still ensured he wouldn’t cause trouble.

“It has been a pleasure staying here,” Sylvanas told the older couple graciously. “There will be a large group coming through here in about a week. Tell the healers I said they were to check your progress and make sure you are healed up.”

“Oh, we’ll be fine. In a week you won’t even know anything happened,” Ira said. “Thank you for the advance notice about the large group, though. That will give us time to prepare for them.”

“They can hunt for some food if needed. You don’t need to empty your freshly replenished supplies on them,” Nathanos instructed.

“Nonsense! They’ll be taken care of just like every other guest here.” She took a package from one of her sons and handed it to Nathanos. “I made you some traveling food. It should last a couple of weeks. I know you probably prefer to hunt your own food and cook it over a campfire, but some home cooked food is always welcome.”

“Ah, thank you very much, Ira. This is a welcome addition to our supplies. Now, I’m afraid we must say our goodbyes. If we come through here again, you can rest assured we will stop and visit.”

They went to the boat and boarded. Brutus and Moose decided they wanted nothing to do with the boat after feeling it move when they took one step onto it. They barked at the boat and took a few steps backward. They looked at Nathanos and whined.

“Come on, you dumb beasts. This is perfectly safe.”

They tilted their heads, stepped forward again and Moose took a couple of steps, then another, then jumped onto the boat, landing roughly. He didn’t like it one bit, but if Nathanos was there, he would be there to protect them.

“Brutus, come here,” Sylvanas called, crouching down and clapping her hands. Brutus whined and backed up a few steps, then took a running leap onto the deck crashing into Moose who then knocked Nathanos over. Sylvanas laughed as human and dogs attempted to untangle themselves from each other.

Del and Aelfric quickly got their cargo and mules stowed, and they shoved off, starting the trip downriver. The dogs were very unsettled at first, but when Nathanos settled down, they quickly laid down beside him and relaxed. Sylvanas quickly joined them and they conversed about many things as the boat sailed downriver. The sails weren’t needed due to the current, but Del was needed at the tiller to make sure the boat sailed smoothly along the river.

Halfway into their journey the skies opened up and rain dripped down onto the boat. Nathanos and Sylvanas moved under a canvas after covering Jasper. They watched the rain form circles on the river and drip from the leaves on the trees. The sound of the rain was soothing, and the gentle rocking of the boat combined with the warmth of the dogs resulted in both human and elf falling asleep against each other.

They woke to a thunk and the nudging of Brutus. Nathanos looked around and saw Aelfric tossing ropes to someone standing on a dock. Jasper was still where he had been secured and looked glum. Nathanos got up, stretched and walked over to Del.

“’Bout time you woke up. Did you have a nice nap?”

“It was adequate. Something is very relaxing about a gentle rain combined with the rocking of the boat.”

“The company of a beautiful woman doesn’t hurt, either. You two make a great couple.”

Nathanos stared at him flatly. “What are you insinuating? We are not ‘a couple’ and I resent you assuming we are.”

“My apologies,” Del said quickly. “I just thought…the way you two act together…I, , uhh…I think I’ll just stop right there. I was mistaken. I’m sorry.”

“Apology accepted,” he said impassively. He looked at the bridge over the river and asked, “How do the boats go under the bridge?”

“They don’t. There's a waterfall then a large lake south of here, and not much else. It's easier to just haul it overland.”

Nathanos nodded, then saw Sylvanas was ready to disembark. He whistled for the dogs and walked down the gangplank, turning to see if they would follow. Moose leapt for the land and managed to make the jump, although his landing left a lot to be desired. Not wanting to be outdone by his brother, Brutus also leapt for land, but misjudged the distance and wound up in the river. After a few struggles, he pulled himself onto land and shook himself dry, making sure to splatter everyone around him with water and mud.

Once the cargo was loaded onto a waiting wagon and the mules hitched up, the four of them led Jasper to the nearby outpost. He walked glumly, knowing he would get no mercy. As he entered the Commanding officer’s office, he let out a sob.

“Well, well. If it isn’t Jasper Turnwhistle, all trussed up like a bird ready for the spit,” a large, well-built man wearing mail and a steel breastplate said. “Looks like you messed with the wrong people. What did you do this time?”

“He and his buddies tried to rob Del and me as well as the tavern keepers upriver. They beat us pretty badly and would have killed us if it weren’t for the Lady Windrunner and Master Marris here,” Aelfric stated solemnly.

“Lady Windrunner?” the man asked, looking at Sylvanas. “You any relation to the leader of their army?”

Sylvanas smiled and nodded graciously. “I am the Ranger-General of Silvermoon. Who do I have the honor of meeting?” she inquired, studying the man who was clearly in charge. He was tall, with a square jaw lined with a closely trimmed beard, a hooked nose, and stern brown eyes. He wore his black, curly hair short and the gray sprinkled through it gave him a distinguished look.

“Commander Wilmot Crowder, at your service. Pardon my curiosity, but I am required to ask your business in Lordaeron, especially when you bring in a known ruffian and you are well armed.”

“I understand completely. I am here on personal business with my student,” she replied, gesturing towards Nathanos. “We were in the right place at the right time and were able to help some people.”

Crowder looked at Nathanos and looked twice at the dogs. “Marris? As in the farmers a half day east of here?”

“My parents. You buy a lot of our crops and meat. I’ve dealt with your quartermaster in the past few years.”

“Of course! It’s an honor to meet you. We eat well here, thanks to your family. Now that we’ve introduced ourselves, let’s get down to business. Is what this man says true?”

“Yes, it is,” Sylvanas answered and proceeded to tell the tale of their dealings with Jasper and his cronies. Crowder asked several questions of all four of them to get a better understanding of the events. When all questions had been answered, Crowder looked grimly at Jasper.

“Son, you just wouldn’t learn, would you? I don’t recognize the names of your ex-friends. Sounds like they had bigger plans and dragged you into them, right?”

Jasper merely nodded his head, keeping his eyes firmly focused on the floor.

“I’ll decide what to do with you tomorrow. You’ll spend tonight in our prison cell. Marwan!” he yelled, and a younger soldier entered quickly. “Take our friend here and throw him in the jail. Remove the rope from his hands, first.” The young soldier saluted, then grabbed Jasper and led him out.

“I’m afraid I don’t have quarters available for you and your student,” he told Sylvanas after the prisoner was led out. “We do have a great inn, though, and I’m sure they would be honored to give you a room for the night. I would be honored if you would join me for dinner, though.”

“We would gladly join you for dinner tonight,” she accepted courteously. “The inn will be perfectly fine for sleeping. If you’ll excuse us now, I’d like to get my room and wash up before dinner.”

“Of course, of course. I’ll send a man to get you when dinner is ready. It will be a couple of hours from now. Until then, my Lady.”

“Until then.”

Dinner was a simple affair. The three of them ate roast lamb with mint sauce, young potatoes, asparagus, and morel mushrooms delicately sauteed. They finished dinner with rhubarb tarts. Conversation was pleasant and predictable, covering subjects from the weather to various military tactics.

“Tell me,” Sylvanas asked, “are there any gnolls around here?”

“Why do you want to know? Gnolls are trouble, though they leave us alone. They’ve attacked the local farmers, mostly stealing crops and livestock.”

“They killed my fiancée,” Nathanos stated flatly. “I intend to get revenge.”

Crowder’s eyebrows rose. “Just the two of you? Look, your reputation speaks volumes about your skill, but you’ll be in the gnolls’ cookpots if you go after them alone.”

“We are just the scouting force. There’s almost twenty more coming in about a week.”

Crowder frowned. “Twenty elves against the gnolls? From the stories I’ve heard, I’d almost feel sorry for the gnolls. I’d be concerned about that many elves roaming around in Eastweald, though. That’s a little too much like a military operation if you get my meaning.”

“Rest easy, Commander. I am the only Quel’Dorei here. The others are part of a legally recognized adventurer’s guild, though they were trained for two summers by the Quel’Dorei.”

“I see,” he mused. “We’ve seen gnolls to the north of here, though we haven’t seen a camp. There’s a valley just west of the river where they might be. We don’t go there because there’s other things there. Oozes and the like live in the northern most caves so things don’t really stay there. My guess is the gnolls are just off to one side or the other, in the foothills.”

“That gives us a good starting point,” she responded. “We’ll do our best to get rid of the gnolls for you. Now, we need to get to sleep so we can start early in the morning. My compliments to your chef. Dinner was delicious.”

“Thank you, my Lady. It was my honor, and something I will remember the rest of my life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short chapter to bring Jasper's tale to an end.  
> In my mind, there is a small outpost with an inn just north of the main road through the Plaguelands on the west side of the bridge over the river. A shipping company keeps several large river boats there to move goods up and down the river and to and from Stratholme. Del and Aelfric work for this company. When Arthas and the scourge came through, they wiped out this outpost so there's no trace of it any more.


	11. Revenge is Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathanos leads the guild in their attack on the gnolls

“There are children there,” Nathanos observed as he spied on the gnoll encampment. Using Crowder’s suggestions and their own skills, they found the gnoll encampment within two days. It was in a grassy valley between two medium sized hills and looked as if it had been there for quite a while. They could see a cookpot over a fire with a green, greasy liquid bubbling inside. They saw several sentries standing guard, though the sentries did not see them.

“Is that a problem?” Sylvanas responded.

“I…I don’t know,” he said hesitantly. “Killing warriors is one thing. Killing children…” he had a sickened look on his face.

“Consider this: those children will grow up to be warriors. They will grow up to kill other humans and they will not hesitate to kill human children.”

“Have you killed children?”

Her face was grim, with a sorrowful look in her eyes. “Yes, I have. Sometimes you must do things that you do not want to do, especially in war. I leave it up to you to decide their fate. It is never easy to do. Have you seen enough to come up with a plan?”

“Yes, I’ve seen enough. Let’s go back to camp and wait for the others.”

Preston and the others arrived three days later. The dogs were glad to see everyone and their entire backsides waved back and forth in celebration. They worked together to make several small shelters for everyone to sleep in with the older members teaching the younger ones how to make a warm, watertight shelter. Norwin set up his field kitchen and started preparing dinner. Preston and Nathanos set up sentries, making sure to mix the more experienced foresters (as Preston informed Nathanos they wished to be called) with the newer foresters.

They discussed the upcoming attack over dinner. Surprise was key to the plan; without that element, the fight would be deadly. They would spread out on their way to the camp and take out any patrols they saw. They would open with ranged attacks, both arrows and magic would rain down upon the gnolls from all angles. Eventually they would have to switch to melee fighting, though the mages and priests would stay back and provide ranged support.

“There is one more thing you should know,” Nathanos informed them as they sat around the main fire, their eyes focused on him. “This isn’t just a raiding camp. There are children and non-combatants there, too.” The camp was filled with low murmurs at this news, the faces of the foresters filled with doubt. Nathanos inhaled deeply and continued: “I won’t think any less of you if you let them escape. We have the ability to show compassion. That’s what makes us better than them. I also understand that in combat, well, in combat sometimes bad things happen. I won’t think any less of you then, either, and I don’t want any of you to feel bad if…well…you know.” Heads nodded. They knew and understood.

The camp was silent the next morning as they prepared for the attack. Norwin fixed some porridge with dried fruits to add, and some ate but more declined. Nobody tried to lighten the mood; they knew blood would flow on both sides. They moved out as one group but soon split into five smaller groups. Norwin stayed in the camp with the dogs. Nobody knew or cared if Norwin was guarding the dogs or if the dogs were guarding Norwin.

A couple of gnoll patrols were quickly and silently dispatched as they moved through the woods. The patrols had been completely surprised, though Nathanos couldn’t understand how.

 _“These fools sound like they’re trying to break every stick and twig out here,”_ he snarled inwardly. “ _I might just have to hold a class in how to move through the woods without alerting every creature in a ten-mile radius.”_

Somehow, they managed to reach the gnoll camp without being seen or heard. The gnolls were going about their daily routines, unaware of the death that surrounded them. Nathanos listened to the bird calls echoing through the woods – signals from each group’s leaders telling the attackers that they were in position and ready. He looked at his group. Tarra, the mage, was busy drawing the arcane energies into her. Her hands soon began to glow with purple energy and her eyes radiated that same energy. Zachariah and Finna looked terrified but had their bows ready to draw at his signal. Loftin, their priest looked calm and serene. They all met his gaze and nodded, signaling their readiness.

Nathanos let out a series of trills and whistles signaling the beginning of the attack while loosing an arrow at a gnoll sentry. The gnoll grunted in surprise as a black shaft suddenly sprouted from its chest and it dropped without knowing what hit it. The other sentries dropped shortly after that, though not as quickly or silently. The dying shrieks of the sentries quickly drew the attention of the camp, and the familiar chaos of battle ensued.

Gnoll archers scanned the forest for targets but could not see their well-hidden attackers, so they fired randomly into the forest, only to be struck down by arrows or magical ice and fire. Warriors picked up shields and ran towards the attackers howling in rage. Cursing at the gnolls, Nathanos fired two more arrows at them, felling one and sinking his last arrow deeply into the shield of another, then drew his axes and charged. His vision was colored in red as bloodlust overtook him and the gnolls charging toward him hesitated.

He used that hesitation to sink an axe deep into the throat of one of the gnolls, its blood spraying across his face. The other gnoll blocked his other axe with its shield, then swung a spiked club at his head. He easily blocked the blow with his first axe, blood flying from it onto the gnoll, then he finished the gnoll with a vicious swing over the gnoll’s shield. Looking up, he saw gnoll warriors charging toward him and he smiled an evil smile, blood dripping down his face, welcoming the onrush of swords, clubs, and spears.

“Come on!” he growled at the gnolls. “How many of you will fall to my axes before you finally kill me?” He taunted them, focusing their attention on him. They barked and yipped ferociously as they charged but those sounds turned to yelps of pain and confusion as the foresters attacked from the sides and rear while Nathanos danced out of their way, slicing several of them as he went by.

Chaos dominated the battlefield that had been a camp. The humans were greatly helped by their healers, who quickly healed the worst of the wounds, but the gnolls had their own healers who did the same. He spat curses as he faced and felled the same foes more than once. He saw Sylvanas move lightly around and through the enemy, her swords spinning through the air and gnolls in a deadly dance that was mesmerizing to watch. In contrast, Anselme was wading through the gnolls, swinging his two-handed sword as if it were nothing. A few arrows were still flying, and ice and fireballs filled the air. A blur of motion made him turn with axes raised but he held his blows as a gnoll woman with two children ran for the woods. He gasped in pain as he felt magic sucking the life out of him. He turned to see a blackish-purple tendril of magic flowing from him to a gnoll priest. Before he could move toward the priest, Kerwin sent an arrow through the gnoll's heart and it crumpled, releasing the magic. 

When the battle was over, the silence nearly deafened him. His arms ached and a couple of wounds bled, but not seriously. He looked around at the carnage they had wrought breathing heavily. Huts were smashed and burning. What had been a campfire was now just a bunch of scattered coals smoldering on the blood-soaked ground. Bodies lay everywhere, but none of them human. All signs of what little civilization the gnolls had lay broken and scattered. A pile of bones, the remains of gnoll meals from the past had been kicked and scattered about. Nathanos caught the yellow gleam of something…

_It was real gold with a small stone the color of her eyes. It was the work of an apprentice and not fancy at all, but to him it was more special than any ring anywhere in Azeroth. It had taken him what seemed like an eternity to save up enough coin to buy it, but now he held the ring in his hand. It seemed so small and fragile sitting there, but it wasn’t for him. It would look perfect on her hand and his heart raced in excitement. Tonight, he would place it there. Assuming she accepted his proposal, that is._

His eyes burned and his chest tightened as he stared at the ring. Gold with a small stone the color of her eyes. _Her_ ring. It was still on a finger bone lying in the bone pile. He couldn’t breathe for a moment, then when he did it was a long, shuddering inhalation. Tears burned down his cheeks as he took a step, then another towards that bone pile. As he took the third step his knee buckled, and he dropped to the ground, all his strength fleeing him. He had no notion of anything existing outside that single ring. Gently, gingerly he stretched his shaking hand out to retrieve the ring and the finger bone it encircled.

_Tears of joy welled in his eyes as he slipped the ring on her finger, mirroring the tears of joy that ran down her cheeks. He loved her with all his heart, and she had just agreed to spend the rest of her life with him._

_“Just think, you get to spend the rest of your life with me,” he teased._

_“After the wedding. I still have time to change my mind, so you’ll have to be on your best behavior.” The twinkle in her eyes proved she had no intention of changing her mind, and they both burst out laughing._

_“My love, I will do all you ask of me and more to ensure you stay with me forever.” He rose, encircled her in his arms, and gazed lovingly into her hazel eyes. She was all he wanted from life and, for this moment, he was the happiest man on Azeroth._

He sobbed as he clutched all that remained of her. The ring dug painfully into his hand, but he didn’t notice. The memories of her flooded his mind unbidden, hammering him with her loss. He could feel the softness of her auburn hair as he ran his fingers through it. He could smell the smell of her mingling with the smell of freshly mown hay in the barn as they lay together naked. He could taste her lips as she kissed him after he had proposed to her. The ring – _her_ ring brought all those memories back.

_Her skirts swirled around her as she twirled to the sounds of the musicians. Her smile was captivating as she looked up at him, then switched to another partner as part of the dance. He hated losing her, even for the brief span of the dance, but he knew she would return to him. Just like real life. She had to return home to make the final preparations then, in two months’ time, she would return and become his wife._

Only she never returned. The gnolls caught her and her party on their way to the Marris Stead. She had left early, eager to see the man she loved. Her parents would leave the next day A couple of others went with her for protection, but they weren’t enough. It wasn’t a long journey; just a day on the road, and there was a garrison outpost at the bridge. She should have been safe…

He didn’t know her ring was here; he didn’t even think of this possibility when making his plans. There it was, though and he had no armor that could save him from the memories it unlocked. This was the worst blow he took that day, and he didn’t know if he would survive it.


	12. Farm Life revisited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle is over and Nathanos returns home

As the others looted the bodies and had their injuries healed, Sylvanas looked around for Nathanos. Her ears quickly picked up the sounds of the man sobbing uncontrollably, and she looked in his direction. He had discarded his axes and was kneeling in front of a pile of bones clutching something to his chest.

“Finish your looting,” she ordered, never taking her eyes off Nathanos. “Then follow Preston and Kerwin out and back to camp. We’ll be right behind you.”

The Foresters looked at Sylvanas, then at Nathanos. Preston and Anselme started toward him, looks of concern on both faces.

“I said lead them back to camp. I’ll handle him.”

They halted and looked at each other and then at Sylvanas. Her face spoke volumes and they knew she wouldn’t accept disobedience in this matter. They simply nodded at her, then rounded up the Foresters and melted into the forest, headed toward camp.

She walked over to Nathanos and placed a hand on his shaking shoulder. He had several wounds, but they weren’t life threatening. It was the wound to his psyche that she worried about; healers could heal the physical wounds but couldn’t heal mental ones.

“Nathanos, I know that empty feeling when something you have anticipated for so long is finally over,” she said gently. “It’s hard to get past it, but –”

She stopped as he thrust his hand up toward her and opened it. He was holding a bone encircled by a simple ring adorned with a hazel green stone set in it. She frowned in confusion, then realized just who that bone had belonged to.

“Oh. Oh…I’m so sorry. That was hers, wasn’t it?”

He knelt there, shoulders slumped and gave the slightest of nods. He had stopped sobbing, though his breath was ragged. She closed his fingers over the bone, and he pulled his fist back to his chest.

“I-it was just lying there,” he said dully. “In that pile. I saw the ring and knew it was hers. I was fine until I saw that. It meant nothing to them. They didn’t even keep the ring…”

“Nathanos, we need to leave. I know you’re hurting, but the gnolls that ran away will come back. I promise, we’ll talk about this at the camp if you want.”

He sat there, looking at the bone pile. “There might be more of her in that pile…”

“Nathanos! We need to leave now. We won’t be able to fight off the gnolls that returned. Please forgive me, but she’s gone. You have parents who are still living and love you. You are the only family those two pups have. Think of the hurt they will feel if you don’t return.”

His head snapped up at her mention of his parents and dogs. She was right. They needed to leave and get back to camp. He placed the ring and bone into his pocket, rose, and picked up his axes. His limbs felt like lead and there was an ache in his chest that would be with him for a long time, but he was alive, and his love had been gone almost three years. He would see her in the Shadowlands, but not for a long time. He sniffed, took one more look at the bone pile, and started walking toward camp.

Sylvanas walked beside him, leaving him alone with his thoughts. Sadness covered his face, and he seemed to be walking without purpose, but he was moving. This wasn’t the time to discuss the future; he needed to be in the present first. The further they got from the remains of the gnoll camp the faster he moved. Before long, they caught up with the others, and the group silently continued toward camp.

They heard growling and the sharp yelp of a dog in pain just before they reached their camp. Nathanos had a stricken look on his face as he looked in the direction of the sound and bolted off, leaving the group behind. When he crashed through the underbrush that helped to hide their shelter, he saw a nightmare come to life. Norwin was on the ground, bleeding. Brutus was guarding him, injured but still up, and Moose was down on the ground unconscious. Three gnolls were lying dead but there were still three gnolls up and preparing to finish the camp’s inhabitants, though they all had several severe wounds.

Nathanos let out a guttural scream and the three turned in time to see many arrows flying at them. All three dropped, feathered with arrows. Nathanos ran to Moose and knelt, stroking the hound’s head. He could see that Moose was still breathing, but his wounds were deep, and he wouldn’t last much longer. Brutus limped over and nuzzled Nathanos, whining mournfully for his brother.

“I-I’m sorry. Sylvanas was right. I shouldn’t have brought you.”

Moose opened an eye and looked at him, as if to forgive him, laboring to breathe his last. Nathanos’ vision blurred as his own eyes filled with tears. He felt someone try to pull him away from Moose, but he needed to be right there for Moose as he faded away. He fought and growled at them, telling them to leave them alone.

“…you stupid moron I need to get in there to save him. I can’t heal him with you huddled over him like that!” The voice was feminine, but not one he recognized. He looked up in confusion and saw Merileth, one of the healers who came with them. His grief-stricken mind refused to understand.

“Nathanos, let her heal Moose,” Sylvanas uttered in his ear, pulling him gently away. Slowly his muscles relaxed and let her guide him away. He watched as Merrileth’s hands began to glow with the Light, then she touched Moose gently and guided the Light into the hound. As the Light flowed through Moose, his wounds closed, his breathing grew stronger, and his tail started thumping on the ground. Brutus barked and wagged his tail as his brother’s wounds disappeared.

Nathanos felt his chest burst with joy and Brutus came over and licked the tears from his face. A voice in the background reminded him that there had been one other who was gravely injured. He spun his head to see Norwin sitting up, ashen faced, and surrounded by several of the others. The Foresters were busy putting the camp back in order reclaiming arrows and stacking weapons, repairing shelters that had been knocked over, and clearing away the dead gnolls. Nathanos nodded in approval and rose to join them. The physical work was good for him and brought him back to earth.

“I was sitting here, preparing a mid-day meal for when you got back,” Norwin told the group as they sat around the fire and ate cold rations. “The dogs suddenly stood up and started growling, looking over there,” he added, pointing in the direction of the former gnoll camp. “I looked up, and there were six of them. I grabbed my swords and started fighting. Got two of them by myself. I think the dogs got another two, but they got me, and I vaguely remember hearing one of the dogs yelping in pain. Next thing I knew, you were leaning over me. I’m guessing you got the remaining gnolls.”

“They became pincushions a few seconds after we saw them,” Preston said.

Sylvanas looked around at the young men and women. They had been through a lot today, and their faces reflected it. For some, this had been their first real battle and their faces reflected that fact. Others had been in fights, some fought alongside her against the trolls. They looked weary and somber but otherwise well. Nathanos looked haunted as he sat with his dogs, and she felt bad for him. This was a hard lesson to learn right on the heels of his discovery at the gnoll camp.

“You did well, Norwin,” she said. “You faced overwhelming odds and survived.”

“Only because you showed up in the nick of time,” he countered.

“You held them off long enough for us to get here. There are many who would have fallen sooner.”

“I suppose…”

“Hey, who’s going to cook dinner? You’re in no shape to be slaving over the fire,” Anselme asked. “These rations are OK, but I need a good meal in me or else I’m going to waste away,” he added raising the back of his wrist to his forehead melodramatically.”

The group laughed at Anselme and discussed who could cook dinner. Sylvanas and Nathanos were quickly ruled out; the group realized they didn’t want to have survived the gnolls only to be done in by bad cooking. In the end it was decided that Norwin would supervise while several of the others would do the actual work. The resulting meal was satisfying.

“We’ll give you your share of the loot when we get back to the guild house,” Preston told Nathanos. The larger man just shook his head.

“I got all I want from those beasts,” he said. “Besides, I’m not going back to the guild house. I’m a half day’s journey from home, and right now I really need to be with family.”

“Oh. I understand,” Preston said dejectedly. “I was hoping I could discuss some things with you and get your opinion.”

Nathanos smiled sadly. “I’ll be up there again, just not right now.”

“I’d like to join you, if you don’t mind,” Sylvanas interjected. “I’d like to see this farm that you’ve talked so much about.”

Nathanos opened his mouth as if to say something, then thought better of it. Instead, he nodded his head in agreement.

They said their farewells the next day at the outpost. The Foresters secured passage on one of the barges going upriver, and Nathanos gave his heartfelt thanks once again. He promised he would visit the guild again and Preston swore that if he didn’t, the entire guild would hunt him down. Sylvanas and Nathanos watched as the barge sailed out into the river and headed north with the aid of several sails, then headed across the bridge.

Late in the afternoon they headed up the hill to the farmhouse that Nathanos called home. Sylvanas could see the relief on her companion’s face and she felt happy for him. She looked around to see where this man had spent most of his life. The house was a large timber framed building that felt squat and closed in. There was a large wooden barn with chickens running around and a pig pen attached to it some 50 yards from the house. She could see a vegetable garden roughly the same size as Ira and Whittaker’s behind the inn. She could smell the various smells of a farm: old hay, animals, and the smell of turned earth. She could understand why Nathanos loved this farm. He was part of this environment just as she was part of the forest.

Several men and women were coming in from the fields; Sylvanas recognized one of them as Dougal Marris. Nathanos waved at him and he smiled broadly. Dougal picked up his pace as several of the others waved and shouted greetings. They met in the courtyard and embraced, slapping each other on the back.

“Ye got back just in time for dinner. I take it things went well?”

Nathanos looked down at the ring on his little finger, and Dougal’s eyes widened in recognition. “Yes. There were a few…incidents…that could have gone better, but we did what we set out to do.”

Dougal nodded his head. “Things never go as smoothly as planned. You’re back in one piece, though, and that’s all that matters. I see you brought a guest,” be said looking at Sylvanas. “Lady Windrunner, if I remember right.”

Sylvanas smiled brightly and answered “You remember well, Master Marris. I hope my unexpected visit will not be a burden. I can sleep in the barn if need be.”

“Nonsense! You’re a guest. We have a spare room for you. Nathanos will get it ready for you. Speaking of rooms, your mother loves her new bath, son.”

Both Nathanos and Sylvanas smiled at the thought of being able to take a bath and soak the aches from their muscles, then realized they’d have to take turns with the rest of the family. It was still better than not having a bath.

“Speaking of Mother, I’d better get inside and give her a hug before she comes looking for me,” he said with a sheepish grin. “Then I’ll get the guest room set up. I’ll see you inside, Father.”

Dougal nodded and watched his son and his guest enter the house, then turned to finish the day’s business with the farm hands.

Sylvanas watched Nathanos feed the chickens and pigs with amusement. He did it so naturally and the animals loved him until they got their food, and then they ignored him. There was a lot more to farming than she had realized. The sheep and cattle were let out into their pastures, eggs were collected from the chickens’ nests, birds were scared away from the crops, and weeds had to be pulled. In a couple of weeks, the sheep were going to be sheared and most of the wool sent to market. Some of the wool would be kept and spun into threads which would be woven into cloth to make clothes for the family. The hay would also be harvested around that same time, and the first berries would be ready for picking. Sylvanas was tired just thinking about it all, and she giggled at her laziness.

She offered to help with the chores, but everyone insisted she relax. She wasn’t allowed to cook anything; apparently her reputation for cooking preceded her. She did spend some time wandering around the farm and watching the flow of people as they labored in the fields.

“I’ve never realized just how much work is involved in farming,” she said to Dougal. “I’m impressed.”

“Most people don’t pay attention to farms. They just go to the market and get their food. They grumble about the prices and think all we do is plant the seeds and harvest the food. They wouldn’t last a week trying to farm.”

“I know I wouldn’t. I don’t know the first thing about farming,” she laughed. “Put me in a forest and I can stay alive forever, but on a farm…”

“See, I wouldn’t last long in a forest. It’s not my home. I wouldn’t last long in a city, either. I suppose everyone has their own purpose in this world, and they get the training they need to fulfil that purpose.”

“Yes. Training is important. Learning how to live in a forest, or on a farm, or in a city is necessary.” She paused and frowned. “Nathanos said you encouraged him to become a hunter rather than a farmer. May I ask why?”

Dougal nodded and stared off into the distance, his hazel eyes unfocused. “Nathanos has never been particularly good with people. His mother and I often thought he’d never marry. Then he met Alayna.” He paused and brushed away a fly that flew too close to him. “He came alive when he was with her. He saved up for that ring…the one he now wears on his pinky. Every copper he made went to pay for it, and when he proposed, and she said yes…” he smiled at the memory. “Then the attack mere days before they were to be wed. He was filled with sorrow and anger, and I thought he was going to do something stupid.”

“He was,” she interjected. “I managed to convince him to try something a little less stupid.”

He looked at her and smiled. “Thank you. When the poster for your training went up in Darrowshire, he seemed determined to go. He promised to return, and he did. I don’t know what you did up there, but he came back changed. There was a fire in him, as if he found a passion he didn’t know was there. It’s hard being a farmer, and I don’t blame him for wanting something else. When I was his age, I dreamed of being an adventurer and saving princesses and making lots of gold. Then I met my wife and being a farmer wasn’t so bad after all.” He scratched his head absently and continued. “We didn’t really understand just how much he loved it until we went to Stratholme. Watching him laugh and tell stories with his friends in the guild, and then watching his eyes light up when he ran into you, well…we knew we weren’t going to be able to keep him on the farm. Leastways not have him be content on the farm. He’d stay out of a sense of duty, mind you, but he’d always be looking off into the distance.”

“He’s always insisted he’s a farmer; that farming was his lot in life. He’s always seemed to long for your farm when he was with us in Quel’thalas. His eyes would light up when talking about life here.” She paused and furrowed her brow in thought. “I don’t think he’s completely a farmer or a hunter. I think he’s equal parts of both.”

“I think you’re right, though I don’t know how he’s going to make that work.”

“I’m sure he’ll figure something out. When he told me about going out and being a hunter for a while, I told him I’d take him back as my student.”

“I thought the two kings decided to stop that.”

She shook her head. “No, they ended the training of large groups. I do not–” she stopped herself, then continued “I can train whomever I wish, and I wish to train Nathanos. He has a lot to learn and trying to learn it on his own would be time consuming and possibly fatal, especially with those two dogs of his.”

Dougal looked shocked at that. “We hadn’t thought of that. I guess I never really thought about how someone learns all of that.”

“His skill level is good, considering he’s only been learning the skills for two years, but he still has a lot to learn. The Foresters in the guild have each other to train with, and I will be sending Farstriders to help them.”

“Why can’t he train with them? I don’t mean to be rude, but wouldn’t he be able to learn with them, rather than going to Quel’thalas? That’s what we thought he would do.”

“That was my first thought when he told me, but he doesn’t want to take the guild away from Preston. He rightly saw that the others would defer to him rather than Preston, and he didn’t want that to happen.”

“Huh. I see. He really has changed, hasn’t he?”

Sylvanas laughed lightly. “Yes. For most of his first year the others hated him, and he seemed to encourage it. At first, I thought he just hated everyone but after working with him, I saw that he expects a lot from everyone, and he has no use for anyone who doesn’t work hard to better themselves.”

“Mmmm…I’ve seen that too,” he agreed, nodding his head sagely, “though his mother and I seem to be exempt from that.” Dougal paused and stared off into the distance for a few moments, then asked “Are you going to take him with you when you leave?”

“I’m going to leave that up to him. I know he said he wanted to spend the rest of the summer here, with you. That will give me time to arrange for his training. There are a few rangers I want to speak with about teaching him to work with his dogs more effectively.” Her eyes went distant for a few moments as if she were making a mental list of what she needed to do. “There are others I need to talk to first, as well.”

“I know Alyson will want to keep him here as long as possible, and we could use him at harvest time. If he returned to you after the harvest, would that give you enough time?”

“More than enough.”

“You’ll take good care of him, won’t you?” he asked with a look of worry in his eyes. “When he told us about the troll attack, we were scared. We knew he came back, but I’ve seen some of the scars he got, and it wouldn’t have taken much for…well, you know,” he said choking back his emotions.

“I will take care of him as best as I can. We are warriors, and death is always a possibility. I have lost friends in combat, and I mourn them to this day. That is why we train so intensely: so that we will have the best chances to live.”

Dougal nodded his head. “I suppose that’s the best I can ask for. Don’t tell my wife that last part. About the death being a possibility.”

Sylvanas nodded solemnly. “I wouldn’t want her to worry. I’ve been around my Minn’da when my elder sister was out on patrol and I remember her wishing the patrol were over and my sister safe at home. I suppose it was worse for her because she was the one who sent the patrols out.”

“Mmmm…” Dougal nodded. “I suppose it’s like when someone gets hurt here. I’m the one who tells the hands what to do and when they get hurt, I feel a little guilty.” He raised his water skin up and took a long drink, then offered it to Sylvanas, who graciously declined. He paused, then changed the subject. “How was he? Fighting the gnolls, I mean.”

“He came up with a good plan and kept his head during the battle. I was proud of him.”

Dougal puffed out his chest, a look of pride on his face as she spoke of Nathanos’ fighting, but he soon replaced it with a frown of worry. “He’s been very quiet since returning. Any idea what that’s about? Is it normal after a fight?”

“Finding the ring upset him. It was completely unexpected, and he is still dealing with the emotions and memories that are tied to the ring. He is doing better, but it will still take time. I think staying here for the rest of the year will be best for him and his mental healing.”

“I understand. We will take care of him and make sure he’s ready for you by the end of the year.”

They parted after a few minutes of more talk, and Sylvanas went looking for Nathanos. She found him tending to the sheep, herding them to better pasture. She inhaled the smells of wildflowers and grasses and knew why he liked this life. The sheep shied away from her as she approached, and she stopped so she didn’t start a stampede. Brutus and Moose rounded up the stray sheep to Nathanos’ whistled direction, and the sheep moved quickly to their new pasture. Once there, they quickly settled in and lowered their heads to graze the lush green meadow.

“I thought I’d have to spend the rest of the day gathering the sheep up after you spooked them,” he rumbled as he drew near her.

“I didn’t know I would scare them. I thought they were domesticated.”

“They’re domesticated. They’re also dumb. Half the time they scare themselves. They know the dogs protect them, but that’s about it.”

“I see. Next time I’ll be stealthier.”

Nathanos barked a laugh at that, and the hounds echoed the laughter in their own way. Sylvanas gave each of the dogs a scratch behind the ear and their tails thumped the ground in approval.

“I’ll be leaving tomorrow morning. I have a lot to do in Quel’thalas, though I’ve enjoyed this break from my duties.”

“Do you want me to join you?” he asked apprehensively, grasping the crook he was carrying tightly.

She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “No. You’re needed here. You’ve spent the past couple of years with me, rather than your family, and you’re going to be with me for the next couple of years as well. Spend this year with your family.”

He relaxed visibly and nodded. “Thank you. When do you want me to join you?”

“At the start of next year, right after Winter Veil. Come to Windrunner Spire and we’ll resume your training, starting with these mutts of yours.”

“They’re fine dogs, not mutts,” he grumbled, giving each of them a pat on the head.

“Yes, they are, and they’re a good match for you.”

Nathanos leaned upon his crook and looked at the sheep grazing contentedly, patches of white on the vibrant green of the meadow. “I’ve missed this,” he said. “There’s a lot of hard work and heartache in farming, but moments like this make it all worth it.”

“You don’t have to join me, you know. You aren’t a conscript.”

“I want to join you and learn more; I love the forest, too. It’s difficult to put into words, but I love both lives, and I don’t think I could just live one life or the other,” he shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe it’s because I’m still young and I’ll settle down when I’m older. Maybe being a hunter is just something I need to get out of my system, or maybe I need to leave the farm behind. I do know that I need to find out, and the only way to do that is to go ahead and try being a hunter.”

“When I’m through with you, you won’t just be trying to be a hunter. Besides, you don’t have it in you to just try doing anything. You’ll do it no matter how hard you have to work at it.”

He laughed. “You’re right. I am going to miss this, though,” he said, waving a hand at the sheep and farm.”

“You’ll always be a farmer,” she said.

He nodded. “Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter! Yay!
> 
> This chapter ends this section of the story. Nathanos has a new life ahead of him, but his heart will still be on the farm, with his parents. The next section will start with him arriving in Quel'thalas and facing new struggles there. Right now Nathanos and Sylvanas are just friends. Will that change in the next section? What will become of Lor'themar? Will the elves start to accept Nathanos?
> 
> You'll just have to read the next section to find out. (Once I have it written, that is. Hopefully it will be faster.)


End file.
